Pretend Your Someone Else
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: When the yyh group is sent to NYC to find 3 demons that are wanted they find more out then they had planned. What happens when feelings begin and will they be able to arrest the tree demon girls? COMPLETE
1. New Transfer Students

A/N~ Hey. it's me Sakura, but now it's Sakura Kitsune. Oh well, who cares. I'm making another story, even though I still have stories that I'm not even close to finishing. I'm pitiful. I like beginning them but don't like updating them. It's so sad, just like me. I also dont own any of the songs or artists. Damn.  
  
Voice~ oh great, now she's insulting herself.  
  
Sakura~ shut the fuck up *throws brick at evil voice* anyways, read the damn story. Oh yes, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Why oh why must life hate me? *cries* I do own Sakura, my friend Shinma owns Shinma and my friend Cahadras owns Cahadras.   
  
-  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
New Transfer Students  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get your lazy ass up you stupid bitch."  
  
"Thanks for the support Shinma, and you got it the other way around, your the bitch. You are inu hayou after all."  
  
Shinma looked like she was thinking hard. "Oh yeah, duh, where did my head go."  
  
"Beyond me." I say and fall out of bed, right onto my back. Hard wood floors are now evil.  
  
"Come on Sakura, we gotta go to hell, oops, I mean school."  
  
"I know the story." I find my feet from under me and stand up. I give Shinma a death glare.  
  
"Don't give me that look." She tells me. "You don't want me to hit you with my bass, or do you?"  
  
  
  
I flip her off and she leaves laughing.  
  
Shinma and I have known eachother forever. Our parents were good friends and so the same with us. The both of us are 15 and live together in our little apartment in New York City. Both our parents are dead and so we care for ourselves. My parents died when I was 13. I moved in with Shinma and her parents in this apartment. Her parents died about 7 months ago.   
  
The strange thing about us are we aren't exactly human, far from that. I am kitsune youkai, she's inu hanyou. She half human, and I love to give her a hard time about it, it's just so very fun. The bad thing is we have to appear human. Oh how I hate looking human. Their all just the same and, whats the word I'm looking for, ah yes, blah.   
  
In my truest form I have knee length red hair, not that orangy red, I'm talking cherry red with tints of blood red in it. My eyes are emerald green, I have two red fox ears and a fluffy red fox tail. Oh how I love my tail. In my human form I have mid-back length dark brown hair with blue and red streaks, they're real, not fake, though no one believes it. Hazel eyes with grey outlining them, no fox ears and no tail. It's so horrible. I'm 5'7, if not a little taller.  
  
Shinma on the other hand has knee length silver hair, crimson eyes, and two silver triangle doggy ears. In her human form she has long platinum blonge hair with red streaks and still has crimson eyes. She's 5'4. People say she's a demon because of her eyes. Oh if only they knew.  
  
We look so boring as humans, but I guess we must. If we walked around in our truest forms we would probably be captured and tested in some lab. It's truely a shame, most ningens have to test and study things that they aren't suppose to know about. They really are nosy creatures.  
  
The only good thing about ningens is their music. To look even more ningen we started a band. We call ourselves Kokuei (Dark Shadow) and we play gigs for money. I'm guitar and singer. Shinma is bass and singer. Cahadras is drums, she hates singing.  
  
I put on a tight black tank top that fits my big baggy jeans. I walk over to my desk and pull on my black and blue arm warmers. I open the door and see Shinma dressed in baggy jeans and a red top, sitting on the counter.  
  
"Lets get today over with." I say as I pick up my binder with mostly songs and poems in it.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" She asks.  
  
I walk over to the counter and grab some double-stuff Oreos from the bag.  
  
"That's not real healthy." She tells me.  
  
I look on the counter and see a Hershey's chocolate bar wrapper lying next to her. "And like chocolate is?"  
  
She crossed her legs like Buddah and looked very wise. "As a matter of fact, chocolate is very healthy for you."  
  
I pop the last of the cookies in my mouth. "Riiiiiigggggghhhhhhhtttttt."  
  
"I know I am." She says and jumps to the floor. "Lets go." She grabs her binder and we leave for school.  
  
-  
  
"This country is so strange." A boy with short spiked hair says as they look up at the high school.  
  
"Yusuke, you know nothing about this country. Not everything will be the same as they were in Japan." A boy with long red hair and green eyes tells the boy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know all about it Kurama, it's just so..." Yusuke paused. "Different."  
  
"Stop complaining, detective." Says a short boy with black spiked hair with a line of white in it.  
  
"Yusukes right Hiei." A tall boy with orangish hair says. "It is really different, and Yukina isn't here."  
  
Hiei clenched his fists. "Will you shut up you fool."  
  
"What did you say shorty."  
  
"Hiei, Kuwabara, quit it, can't we go one day without you two fighting." Yusuke said trying to break them up.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn."  
  
"Can we please go in?" A girl with light blue hair asked.  
  
"I agrre with Botan." Kurama began. "School is about to start and we better go in before we're late."  
  
The group of 5 walked up the stairs and into the high school dubbed Cram High.   
  
-  
  
Mr.Jergen, the principal of Cram High, looked at the 5 transfer students infront of him. He smiled. "Hello, I am Mr.Jergen, your principal, do you understand me?" He said very slowly and spaced the words.  
  
Botan giggled, Hiei looked annoyed, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in all the worlds, and Kurama stayed calm.  
  
"We speak english Mr.Jergen." Kurama told him.  
  
Mr.Jergen blinked in surprise but gained contol. "Well, yes, of course you do. Here are you scheduales, you all have the same homeroom. Mr.Jones, room 23. I'm sure your all very excited about your first day of class so off you go."  
  
The group stood up and walked out of the principals office and towards their homeroom.  
  
Yusuke put his arms behind his head. "What an idiot, oh yeah, I'm so excited, I can barely contain it all."  
  
"What do these youkai look like?" Kurama asked.  
  
Botan thought about it for a second. "I'm not quite sure, Koenma never said what they look like, I don't even know their gender. We know next to nothing about them exept that they may be in this school."  
  
"I hope there are hot girls here." Kuwabara said looking around.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said.  
  
"Why you little..." Kuwabara began but was cut of by Botan.  
  
"Here's our first class." She said and opened the door. The group walked in and was speechless to what they saw.  
  
The teacher had ear plugs in and was sleeping, there was music blasting and two girl were dancing and singing on a table infront of the room. Everyone else were talking, sleeping, and there was even someone peircing a girls nose.   
  
They looked up at the two girls on the table. One of them had short brown hair with baggy pants and a red top on. The other one had long dark brown hair with blue and red streaks in it. The two girls didn't notice the new comers and kept singing and dancing.  
  
At first they were yelling to rock music but then the song changed to something more calmer. The two sang in unison.  
  
so gone over you  
  
yea   
  
new monica  
  
silly of me  
  
devoted so much time  
  
to find you unfaithful boy  
  
i nearly lost my mind  
  
drive past your house every night  
  
in an unmarked car  
  
wonderin what she had on me  
  
to make you break my heart  
  
you make me feel  
  
im so gone  
  
so unreal  
  
you make me feel  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
so unreal  
  
nights i couldn't sleep  
  
you let the sun beat you home  
  
i ask myself over again,   
  
what am i doing wrong?  
  
to make you stay out all night  
  
and not think to call  
  
what does she have over me?  
  
to make ya not think to call home?  
  
you make me feel  
  
im so gone  
  
so unreal  
  
you make me feel  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
so unreal  
  
listen boy   
  
im the rowdy chick  
  
sometimes i have to fight cuz my mouth too slick  
  
baby why you doin me like i aint worth shit?  
  
make me wanna ride past your house and sit  
  
kick down your doors and smack your chick  
  
just to show you monica not havin it  
  
so in love with you like a drug habit get  
  
[so unreal] you treat me so unreal  
  
what she do,   
  
i do better  
  
what she do to make u love her   
  
was it real, or forever  
  
baby please tell me. stay together  
  
what she do,  
  
i do better  
  
what she do to make u love her?  
  
is real?  
  
or forever  
  
baby please help us together  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
just to show you monica not havin it  
  
you make me feel  
  
im so gone  
  
so unreal  
  
you make me feel  
  
oh and i love to love ya baby  
  
so unreal  
  
i dont need ya  
  
  
  
The two sang the last verces and started laughing.  
  
The second girl spoke first. "That was fun, I feel so special"  
  
"Same here." The first girl said. "Oh Linkin Park."   
  
The two girls started headbaging to the song that now played.  
  
"Oh my." Botan said.  
  
"I like this class." Yusuke said.  
  
"Baka ningens." Hiei said, most likely it was toward the two girls.  
  
Kurama looked at the girls. There was a strange energy coming from them. It wasen't strong but it was there. It was like it was hidden or, better yet, covered. "Botan." He said.  
  
"Yes." She said still looking in shock at the class room.  
  
"You said the youkai were attending this school."  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
"I believe we found them."  
  
The group looked at Kurama.  
  
"Who?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The two girls on the table, there is a weak energy coming from them but it's still detectible."  
  
"The kitsunes right." said Hiei.  
  
Suddenly the teacher woke up and toke out his ear plugs. "Huh, what." He looked around the class but wasen't surprised of what he saw, that was until he saw the 5 students in the doorway. He stood up and turned off the music.  
  
The two girls who were headbanging stopped and shot death glares at him. "Hey, we were listenin to that, turn it back on." They yelled in unison.  
  
Mr.Jones cleared his throat in attempt to get the classes attention but failed miserably. "Quiet." He yelled and the class shut up.  
  
"No, Linkin Park, where are you?" The second girl on the table said weakly and fell to the floor, landing on her back.  
  
"No, Sakura." The first girl yelled and jumped down and kneeled next to her friend. "Wake up, please, don't die. What will I do without you, how will I pay the rent?" The girl put her head in her hands and cried.  
  
"Shinma, Sakura, stop acting childish and take your seats."  
  
Shinma lifted her head to show no tears and stood up. "Your no fun."  
  
Sakura popped herself up on her elbows. "My ass hurts now."  
  
The two girls laughed and Shinma helped Sakura up and they sat on the table.  
  
Mr.Jones waved the group in and they stood infront of his desk. "I believe these are our new transfer students from Japan, is that right?"  
  
"Yep." Botan smiled.  
  
"Can you tell us your names?"  
  
"Minamino Shuuichi, but being called Kurama is fine." Kurama smiled sweetly and most the girls in the class drooled over him.  
  
Shinma and Sakura coughed. "Skanks."  
  
Mr.Jones shot them a glare. "Would you like to say something?"  
  
Shinma smiled. "We always got something to say and we would be glad to repeat ourselves."  
  
"Yes, we called those little girls skanks." Sakura said seriously.  
  
The girls gave them a glare.  
  
Shinma laughed. "The truth hurts."  
  
Mr.Jones shook his head. "Please, no more interuptions."  
  
Shinma and Sakura crossed their arms over their chests and pouted.  
  
"Asshole." Sakura muttered.  
  
"Bastard." Shinma muttered.  
  
"Please procide." Mr.Jones told them.  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke." Yusuke winked and got a few cat calls.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
"Ferry Botan." Botan smiled and alot of the boys whistled.  
  
Hiei said nothing.  
  
Mr.Jones looked at him, waiting for his name. When he figured out he wasen't going to say anything he stepped in. "Would you like to tell us your name?"  
  
"No." Hiei said blankly.  
  
Botan laughed, trying to lighten up the situation. "What a joker, he's Jaganashi Hiei." (I can't spell Hiei's last name right, what a shame. *hits self in head with keyboard* stupid stupid me)  
  
"I don't need an introdution." Hiei said biterly.  
  
"Does anyone have anything to say to our new students?" Mr.Jones asked.  
  
Sakura raised her hand.  
  
He sighed. "Yes Sakura."  
  
Sakura put her hand down. "Uh, yeah, well, I just wanted to let them and everyone else know..." Sakura paused dramatically. "That my ass still hurts like a bitch. I think I broke it. I may need medical attention."  
  
Mr.Jones looked annoyed. "That really wasen't neccisary."  
  
"Just cause your jeolous that your ass isn't broken doesn't mean you have to take out you frustration on me. Damn, what did ever do wrong?" Sakura asked. "I'm just an innocent bystander who is wrongfully accused."  
  
Shinma laughed. "You. Innocent. Riiiiigggggghhhhhhhhtttttttt."  
  
"Back at cha."  
  
Mr.Jones glared at them then turned his attention to the new students. "Well, chose your seats, I don't care where. And some advice, stay away from those two, they're nothing but trouble." He said.  
  
Shinma and Sakura bowed. "Arigato, baka." They said in unison.  
  
Mr.Jones mummbled something and sat in his chair and fell asleep.  
  
The group found empty seats in the back and sat down.  
  
Shinma jumped up and turned the music back on.   
  
Sakura jumped up. "Music, oh thank Kami, we've been without it for 5 whole minutes."  
  
Shinma put her hand on her forhead for more drama. "I thought I would not survive." She jumped up on the table next to Sakura and they started headbanging to Sum 41.  
  
Yusuke looked at Botan. "Why did we have to find them again?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Koenma just said to find them and then to report to him after we do."  
  
"So the toddler sent us on a mission with no information, no records, and we don't know what we're suppose to do."  
  
Botan nodded. "Basically."  
  
"Great."  
  
-  
  
Shinma and Sakura sat under a willow tree in the school garden at lunch. Shinma seemed very distant and in her own world.  
  
"Hey Shinma." Sakura said. "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Shinma broke out of her trance and looked at Sakura. "Make it a quarter and it's a deal."  
  
"To rich for my blood." Sakura toke a drink of her soda. "So whats been on your mind? I'm just dying to hear all bout it."   
  
"You know those new kids."  
  
"Yeah, you know that guy with the red hair is hott."  
  
"He is but thats beyond the point. Do you feel some strange energy coming from them."  
  
Sakura looked at Shinma. "You feel that too? I thught I was going crazy."  
  
Shinma looked at Sakura with a mix of curiosity, confusion, and a little bit of fear. "Do you think that..."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Don't you dare say that, I never want you to think bout that again. It's impossible, they don't, they can't know it's us. There's no way in hell."  
  
Shinma shook her head. "Yeah, your right, I'm just talkin crazy, but what was that energy."  
  
"I don't know, I truely don't know." Sakura looked sadly at her friend as Shinma looked at her lap and was once again, oblivious to anything around her. 'It can't be.' Sakura thought. 'No one knows it's us, they can't know about us, they can't know about our past, our parents. There's no way, no way.'  
  
-  
  
A/N~ the first chapter is done, yay. that makes me happy. I spent 3 hours writing this. I fell so friggin special. Review and make me happy. Laterz Sakura 


	2. Finding Out

A/N~ hey another chapter. I can't believe i'm posting soooooooo soon but I made a deal with my friend Cahadras Youkei that if she updated her story then I would update mine and I never go back on promises so here's the chapter. Oh yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho until those damn mail people send me the contract. Then they're mine, ALL MINE!!!  
  
-  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
Finding Out  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
A week later  
  
Shinma and I walked home in silence. Even though a week had passed the conversation stayed in each of our minds and wouldn't leave, but we never said anything about it. What was there to say. 'Oh, I guess they found us out, they know all about us and our past. Let's just let them take us away and get punished by that stupid brat Koenma.' Yeah, that would work very well. Though we are not sure, we better be careful and watch ourselves. I refuse to be captured again, expecially by some little boy and his friends. Yeah, I've heard about Urameshi Yusuke, the spirit detective, what apparition hasen't. I've heard great things about him, but unlike the others, Shinma and I won't be captured. Not like that one time when we were just children, no older then 5. There was not one good reason for us to be taken away from our parents. They toke us away because of what our parents had done years before we were born. They toke Shinma and I away to punish them. Fortuently we were able to go back to our family. Though it was a good 10 years ago, I can never forget it. It haunts me at night, my past haunts me. I can not sleep without nightmares, without seeing my parents die infront of my own eyes. Then I had to witness Shinma's parents being killed along with her.  
  
  
  
Bounty hunters.  
  
  
  
Those bastards killed our parents and would of killed us too if we hadn't ran to America. I wonder if the detective and his friends are here to kill us? In ways I really don't want to know.  
  
  
  
We once lived in Japan, we were born there. We came to America about 8 months ago, before Shinma's parents were murdered. They thought that if we left Japan then they wouldn't find us and we would be safe. They were wrong. The hunters found us in a months time. I'm not quite sure why they haven't finished Shinma and I off yet, maybe they want us to suffer. To think when everything is fine and safe then they'll kill us. Well, the surprise will be on them, we will never let our gaurd down.  
  
"Sakura." Shinma said sadly, looking at the ground.  
  
I look at her. "Yeah."  
  
"Do you think..."  
  
I look away angered. "I told you not to seak of that."  
  
Shinma stopped and grabbed my arm. "We can't avoid this, we can't act as if everything is fine. Momma and Papa acted that way and look at them now, they're dead. Do you want us to die like them? Do you want to fall in your own puddle of blood? I sure as hell don't, and I won't."  
  
I looked at her sadly. She was right. I shook my head slowly. "Your right. We can't act like this. When did life become so difficult?"  
  
  
  
Shinma let go of my arm. "For us? It's always been hell, and it always will."  
  
I nod sadly and we start walking towards the apartment.  
  
-  
  
"Finally Botan, we thought you died." Yusuke said as Botan entered the apartment that the group was to live in.  
  
"Sorry." She panted. "It was so busy. I told Koenma we found them and he gave me there portfollios. He said that they got more information today." Botan dropped two large portfollios on the coffee table infront of the couch where everyone exept her were sitting.  
  
Yusuke picked up the one that was ontop. It read SHINMA in red block letters and had a picture of her in youkai form. He looked at it confused. "Just Shinma, where's her first name?"  
  
Botan shrugged and kneeled down besides the table. "The don't know it, the same for Sakura."  
  
Yusuke opened it and and read the first page and passed it around for everyone else to read.  
  
Info//  
  
Name: Shinma  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Race: Half Inu Hayou/Half Human  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Weight: 103 lbs  
  
Hair color: silver  
  
Eye Color: Crimson  
  
Parents: Hiroshi (Father) Deceased  
  
Kagome (Mother) Deceased  
  
Siblings: Unknown  
  
Place Of Birth: Makai  
  
Personality: Friendly, Most Of The Time Cheerful, Protective, Mellow, Can Become Hyper, Open, Loyal, Outgoing  
  
Bio: Born in the Makai and raised in the Ningen World in Japan. Her family toke responsibility for Shinma's friend Sakura after her parents death at age 13. At age 14, her family moved to New York City, New York, United States of America to escape bounty hunters. At 15 her parents were murdered infront of her and she barely escaped death. She now lives in an apartment in New York City with her friend Sakura, both are disguised as ningens. Shinma can control her forms very well and can change at any time she wishes.  
  
Offences: Stealing From Prince Koenma  
  
Avoiding arrest  
  
Other reports lost  
  
Likes: Sugar, Ramen, Anime, Manga, Music, Computer, Internet, Singing, Dancing  
  
Dislikes: Snobbish Beings  
  
  
  
The group looked through the rest of the folder. Mostly writings from her, pictures, and family information. They picked up the next folder with a picture of Sakura in youkai form and looked through it.  
  
Info//  
  
Name: Sakura  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Race: Kitsune Youkai  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hieight: 5'7  
  
Weight: 113 lbs  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
Parents: Kazuo (Father) Deceased  
  
Ayumi (Mother) Deceased  
  
Siblings: Yoko (Sister) Deceased  
  
Hideo (Brother) Deceased  
  
Toshio (Brother) Deceased  
  
Masao (Brother) Deceased  
  
Yoshio (Brother) Deceased  
  
Place Of Birth: Makai  
  
Personality: Hot Tempered, Protective, Angered Easily, Doesn't Trust Easily, Keeps To Self, Impatient, Loyal, Kind To People Who Gain Her Trust, Often Has Two Personalities, Can Be Hyper  
  
Bio: Born in the Makai and raised in the Ningen World in Japan. Her siblings were murdered by bounty hunters at age 7, leaving her an only child. At age 13, she witnessed her parents being murdered. She was then taken care of by her friend Shinma's parents. At age 14 she moved to New York City, New York, United States of America with her guardians. At 15, she witnessed Shinma's parents being murdered. She now lives in an apartment in New York City with Shinma. She has said.  
  
"I am haunted in my dreams by the death of my family. I wake up screaming in the middle of the night and sometimes I can smell their blood on my body. It's just like it was those years ago. I will never sleep peacefully because I will always be reminded of their faces before and after their last breath. I will only be at peace when I die."  
  
This was told to Shinma, one of the two beings that Sakura shares thoughts with. Sakura can control her forms very well and can change at any time she wishes.  
  
Offences: Stealing From Prince Koenma  
  
Avoiding arrest  
  
Murdering A Detective That Was Out For Her Arrest  
  
Being In Youkai Form Infront Of Ningens  
  
Other reports lost  
  
Likes: Music, Writing Poems, Writing Songs, Singing, Dancing, Night, Quiet Areas, Being Alone, Dragons, Anime, Fighting, Practicing Magick, Plants, Rain  
  
Dislikes: Nightmares, Slutty Girls, Crowded Areas, Being Annoyed, Being Insulted, School, Being Stared At  
  
  
  
They looked through the rest of the folder. It was about the same as Shinma exept more writings of poems, songs, and spells.  
  
"There's one more." Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke picked it up and there was a picture of a girl with blue hair with sliver highlights, two blue fox ears and a blue fox tail. She had blood red eyes and had a silver headband on, covering her forhead, She wore all black. There was a picture beind that one and this time she looked human. She had brown hair with red highlights and hazel eyes. Once again she wore all black. The name on the folder said CAHADRAS. Unlike the other two folders, this one had one sheet of paper in it and they read it.  
  
Info//  
  
Name: Cahadras  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Race: Half Kitune Youkai/ Fire Apparition  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hieight: 5'2  
  
Weight: Unknown  
  
Hair Color: Blue with Silver Highlights  
  
Eye Color: Blood Red  
  
Parents: Unknown  
  
Siblings: Unknown  
  
Place Of Birth: Unknown  
  
Personality: Hot Tempered, Angered Easily, Hides Feelings, Keeps To Self, Mysterious, Loyal  
  
Bio: Very little is known about Cahadras. All we know is she converses with both Sakura and Shinma and has been in everyone of there mis-doings and often plans robberies.  
  
Offences: All Records Of Her Criminal Acts Have Been Lost  
  
Likes: Trees, Quiet Areas, Music  
  
Dislikes: Noisy And Crowded Areas  
  
Hiei looked at the two photos and looked deep in thought.  
  
  
  
"Checkin her out huh Hiei." Yusuke said pervertedly.  
  
Hiei shot him a death glare and set the pictures on the table. "Hn. You better watch your back detective, the kitsune girl has already killed one detective, if we're lucky you'll be the second."  
  
-  
  
Shinma opened the door and we walked in. We walked into the living room and there sitting on the couch was Cahadras. She was waiting for us.  
  
"What took you." She asks.  
  
"Detention." I tell her and sit down next to her, picking up my guitar on the side of the couch and plucked a few strings.   
  
She snorted. "School, your Youkai, you don't need that hell hole. I don't go so why should you?"  
  
"Because if we attend it then it will be harder to track us down because we'll look like any other ningen student." Shinma said sitting down on the other side of Cahadras.  
  
"Whatever you say puppy girl."  
  
"So why are you here?" I ask.  
  
"To warn you two."  
  
"Warn us about what?" Shinma asks.  
  
"You know that spirit detective, Urameshi Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah." We both say in unison.  
  
"He's got a new mission."  
  
I knew what that mission was, even if I didn't want to admit it, it was true.  
  
"He's after us." Cahadra said blankly.  
  
"Us?" Shinma asked confused.  
  
Cahadra nodded. "Yep, the baby figured me out and now he's sent the detective and his little friends after us. Looks like us three are gonna have some fun." She smirked and put her arms around our shoulders. "So what do you think about that girls."  
  
"What kind of fun?" I ask.  
  
"Hmmmm, first a little cat and mouse. If they don't get the idea, well, you know what we have to do."  
  
"We said we'd never do that again." Shinma said.  
  
"Yeah, but since then we haven't been chased. We have to." Cahadras said. Even though she didn't lead it on, she hated what we would have to do if we couldn't lose them.  
  
  
  
I nodded my head. "It's the only way. If they push it, they lose it. Death." I say sadly.  
  
"Why so low Kit, you've killed before, whats one more time?" Cahadras said. She was trying to lighten up the situation.  
  
"But, I." I paused. "He wasen't just a kid, their only 15 and 16. It wouldn't be right."  
  
Cahadras sighed. "Well, lets just hope they get the hint and leave before they get killed."  
  
I set my guitar back on the side of the couch and stand up and walk to my room. I don't want to see or talk to anyone. As I close my door I hear Cahadras voice.  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
I close my door and lock it. For some reason I'm angry. Not at Cahadras or Shinma, but at myself. I hate myself for being that poor kid. Sure, Shinma also witnessed her parents death but she reacted to it differently. She has never been called 'Poor kid.' No, never, and she probably never will. She's the lucky one. I envey her, even though I would never let anyone know that. She's accepted her parents death. Me on the other hand, there is something holding me back from accepting it. I'm not sure what.  
  
My anger rises by the second and I feel the walls close in on me. I have to get out of here. I go to my window and open it. We're 15 stories up but I don't care. I look down and no one is around. I swing my legs outside and sit on the window seal. I push myself off and land saftly on the ground. A ningen would of died from that fall but I'm not ningen so it's as if I jumped of my bed.   
  
The rain is quickly soaking my hair and clothes but I ignore it. I like the the rain, it helps me think. For me this is the perfect time. It's night and it's raining hard.   
  
I walk down the sidewalk. I don't know where I'm going and I really don't care, as long as I'm away from everyone. I don't want to see anyone or for anyone to see me. I change coarse and head to the place where no one will be at this time of night. The park.  
  
-  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Kurama told the group who were still looking at the folders.  
  
"But it's raining." Botan said.  
  
  
  
"I don't mind, it doesn't bother me." Kurama said. He grabbed his long red trenchcoat and was out the door without another word. Something was bothering him and he had to figure it out. Now was a good time because most would take shelter from the rain and the streets would mostly be deserted.  
  
He stepped outside and decided to go somewhere quite where he wouldn't be bothered. He headed for the park that he had first seen a couple of days ago. It was small with alot of trees. No one would be there.  
  
-  
  
I walked along the path lined with trees. I had always liked this park. It was small and not alot of people came here so there was rarly someone here.  
  
I turned off the path and into the trees. If anyone did come here they wouldn't be so stupid as to walk into the trees in the middle of the night. In in New York. I'm not stupid for doing this because if someone tried to mug me I could probably kick their ass. Being Youkai had many advantages.  
  
When I reached a small clearing I looked into the sky but the rain blurred my vision so I loked at the grass.  
  
I don't want to kill them, but I don't want to be taken away either. From the stories I've heard about the Urameshi Team is they are very strong and powerful. They have the speed, the stregnth, the power. They can control objects and have alot of spirit energy.   
  
I chuckle. Oh yeah, I'm really going to be able to kill them. Even with Shinma and Cahadras we wouldn't stand a chance. Hell, we wouldn't even be a warm up.  
  
The detective.  
  
I remeber him well. I remember him telling me that I had been the one who killed my parents and that I didn't deserve to live.  
  
I didn't kill my parents.   
  
I didn't kill him either.  
  
I told them that I didn't kill him. They wouldn't listen. I gave up trying to tell them that. Cahadras and Shinma think that I did. I can't blame them, everyone in spirit world think I killed him. I don't even bother to deny it anymore, but I don't agree with the false account either. My friends don't know that I didn't kill him. I'd rather not tell them the story, it seems so fake.  
  
When he said he was going to kill me I turned and ran. What else was I suppose to do? I was only 14. He came after me but after awhile he stopped and then I heard a scream and the sound of flesh being tore up. For some reason I went back and found him dead with his throat torn out. I ran away, I was so scared. I was so young.  
  
My eyes begin to burn and a lump comes to my throat. I swallow it down and try to keep the tears back. I can't cry. I'm to strong to cry. I'm already soaked from the rain and I don't need tears to stain me.   
  
The tears build up in my eyes until I can't fight them back any longer. They run down my cheeks and mix with the rain. I'm soon sobbing hard. I can't hold my weight and fall to my knees and I cry in my hands.  
  
"When did my life become so fucked up?" I choke out. "When did everything I do have to come back and haunt me?"  
  
Them.  
  
It's their fault.  
  
It's my fucking parents fault that I hurt. This did this to me.  
  
"I hate you." I whisper. "I fucking hate you. You left me alone. You let me see you die." I begin screaming at the sky and the rain. "It's your fault. I hate you. I fucking hate you. How could you do this to me? To your own daughter? I hate you. I'm glad your dead. I'm glad you were murdered and died slowly. Now you know what pain I feel you bastards." I go into another fit of tears.  
  
I hear footsteps but pay ant attention. They'll probably think I'm some crazy person and leave me alone.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
I lift my head slowly...  
  
  
  
It kind of sounds like...  
  
I look up into emerald green eyes...  
  
Kurama.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asks. He sounds concerned but, he couldn't be, I'm imagining things.  
  
I quickly wip away my tears but more take their place. "Nothing." I choke.  
  
He walks over to me and kneeles down. "What hapened?"  
  
I shake my head. "Nothing, just, go away."  
  
He doesn't leave.  
  
This is great, the guy I've known for a week and who is suppose to arrest me is kneeling down next to me asking me whats wrong. Why doesn't he just knock my out and take me to Koenma or kill me? What's wrong with this guy?  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me whats wrong." He tells me.  
  
I look at the ground. I really have no choice.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ I felt like doing a cliffie. Ain't I a bitch. Review people. I'm going to do alot in Sakura's POV until chapter 6 when I'll do it all author POV, or most of it, and both groups will get equal writing. I just want to get you all to know the three before anything else happens. So review. Laterz Sakura 


	3. The Lost Child

A/N~ blah blah blah, I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho. You people sure do love breaking a girls spirit. I update to fast. It's all Cahadras fault *points at Cahadras* you. Damn the deals we make.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
The Lost Child  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
This is great, the guy I've known for a week and who is suppose to arrest me is kneeling down next to me asking me whats wrong. Why doesn't he just knock my out and take me to Koenma or kill me? What's wrong with this guy?  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me whats wrong." He tells me.  
  
I look at the ground. I really have no choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't want to answer him, why should I answer the guy who's after me. Part of me wants to tell him to fuck off, but the other part wants to spill my heart out to him. What is with me?  
  
I look up at him and sigh. I try to stop the tears but they have a mind of their own so I let them do what they want.  
  
"Have you ever seen someone die?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Were they close to you?" I put my head down.  
  
Silence.  
  
I'm not sure if he nodded or shook his head or just didn't answer. I guess it really doesn't matter.  
  
"I saw my parents being killed. They died slow and painfully."  
  
"I'm sorry." He says.  
  
I shake my head. "Don't be. You weren't the one who killed them so you have nothing to be sorry about." I paused. "Everyone thinks I killed that detective but I didn't. No one will listen to me. No one will believe me."  
  
"What happened?" He asks.  
  
"Why bother, you won't believe me, no one will. Their so caught up in a lie that they won't listen to the truth."  
  
"Well, I'm willing to listen to your side of the story."  
  
"He found me and said that I was the one who killed my parents. I didn't. He said he was going to kill me so I ran. He followed for awhile but then I heard a scream and turned back to see what it was. When I got there his throat was ripped out and he was dead. I don't know what killed him but it wasen't me. I gave up denying it but I would never say I killed him. I always tried to avoid the subject. I don't even bother to tell my friends that because it would probably be a waste of time. I don't even know why I told you that, it's not like you believe me."  
  
"Accually, I do."  
  
I looked up at Kurama in surprise. Did he just say that he believes me? The tears had stopped when he said that I wipped the ones that stained my cheecks away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I smiled weakly. "Thanks. No one has ever said they believe me."  
  
"If you told your friends they would most likely believe you. If they are true friends they would."  
  
I nodded and we sat in silence as the rain poured around us. About 5 minutes later someting came to mind.  
  
"Why don't you just knock me out and take me to Koenma or kill me. It would be really easy right now."  
  
"We aren't quite sure about our orders and all we know about what we're suppose to do is find you and Shinma. We've found you both and we're awaiting further orders."  
  
"So, since your out to find us, why am I sitting in the rain next to you?"  
  
Kurama smiled. "I'd like to know that too."  
  
"Maybe your a sneaky bastard who followed me and comforted me when I was vunrable just to get on my good side so it would be easier to arrest me when you get your final orders." I smirked.  
  
"Maybe, you just never know, now do you?"  
  
"Oh, thats just so reasuring. Thanks for the support."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "I assure you, I am not trying to get on your good side so it will be easier to find you and take you to Koenma."  
  
"Well thats nice to know."  
  
  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Not at all, as long as it's not perverted."  
  
"What did you steal from Koenma?"  
  
I thought about it. It had been 3 years since Shinma and I had stole that, thing, or whatever it was.  
  
"I can't remember." I thought a little more and then remembered. "Oh yeah, it was one of his binkies. He's real protective of his binkies."  
  
Kurama blinked in surprise. "A binkie?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep."  
  
"So he put you down for stealing from him and it was just a little binkie?"  
  
"Apperently so."  
  
Kurama put his hand over his mouth to stiffle a laugh.  
  
I shook my head. "The kids crazy I tell ya. He's obsessed with them. I swear he counts how many he has and he has alot, like 500 or something like that." I smiled at the thought. Koenma was truely insane. "So, what are you?" I ask him.  
  
Kurama looked some what confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm kitsune, I know your an apparition from the energy I detect from you, but it's really strange. Your like one, but you aren't."  
  
"I am kitsune also. I toke this body to recover when I was injured years ago."  
  
"Really, thats interesting. So can you switch forms?"  
  
"Yes, but I drink a potion, unlike you."  
  
"What, have you been spying on me?"  
  
"No. It was in your records. You can change forms freely right?"  
  
"Yeah, now I can. I use to not be very good at it and acually walked in public looking like a kitsune. Fortuently everyone thought I was some crazy chick in a wig with fake ears and tail. It was pretty funny. Haven't you ever had those days?"  
  
"Can't say that I have."  
  
"So why you walkin around alone in the rain? Isn't it past your bed time?"  
  
"The same reason why your walking alone in the rain."  
  
"So you were looking for some burritos too, what a coincidence."  
  
"You weren't looking for burritos."  
  
I smiled and pushed his arm. "How would you know? Maybe I was craving burritos at mid-night and went out to find some."  
  
  
  
"Most don't cry over burritos."  
  
"Maybe I couldn't find any and I became depressed and cried over my lost burrito."  
  
"Thats not what you told me earlier."  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
I glared at him. "I shouldn't even be talking to you. You are the enemy after all."  
  
"When did I become the enemy?"  
  
"Since I said so."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
Now I was getting confused. Not by Kurama but by myself. I confuse myself and thats not good. "Don't play your little mind games me Kurama."  
  
  
  
Kurama smiled. "What mind games?"  
  
I glared evilly at him. "You are unbelievably cruel. Your making me think and thinking hurts my little head and I don't like it when my little head hurts. I become quite distructive."  
  
"So does it always rain so much here?"  
  
"Now your making me think again. My poor head is going to burst. To answer your question, not always. I don't mind though, I love the rain. Everytime it rains at night I always walk. It's peaceful"  
  
"It is."  
  
I stood up and offered my hand. "Come on fool."  
  
Kurama looked at my hand before he toke it and I helped him up.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"Were running away. No, not really, I just don't want to sit here and get all muddy." I thought what I just said over. "I just sounded really girlie rght there didn't I. Damn."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna walk. For you, you can or you can go, either way I don't care." I said and walked off.  
  
5...4...3...2...1  
  
Kurama came up and walked next to me. We found the park trail and walked along it until we came to the park exit and went to the street.  
  
"And you said you weren't a stalker." I told him.  
  
"It's not considered stalking when they offer their company to you." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Damn, your good. Can't beat that."  
  
  
  
We walked in silence, the only thing making noise was the rain. I didn't really know what to say, he probably didn't know either. Then something hit me.  
  
"I'm hungry." I say.  
  
He looks at me. "Thats nice to know."  
  
"It is isn't it." What a great way to break the ice.  
  
"Do you always talk about food when your nervous?" He asks.  
  
I blinked a couple of times. What did he just say? Me, nervous, ha. "Where did you get that idea from?"  
  
"I noticed that when your nervous or don't want to answer a question you will mostly bring up the subject of food."  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I said the most reasonable thing. "Nuh uh." Oh, didn't I sound so mature there. What am I, 5 years old?  
  
"It's true, you only talk about the topic of food when your nervous or avoiding a question."  
  
"Will you stop stalking me, damn."  
  
"I am not a stalker, just very observant."  
  
  
  
"Observant my ass, your spying on me or something."  
  
"We do have a few of the same classes together."  
  
That is true. Damn him. Damn me for not thinking of a comeback. I should just punch him, that will make me feel better.  
  
"You also hit people when they say something you don't like or you can't think of something to say back to them." He tells me. "And when I say something that is true you accuse me of either stalking or spying on you."  
  
"I hate you." I growl.  
  
"You shouldn't hate people, expecially ones that mean well."  
  
"Then you won't hate me when I bash your head in with a bat cause I meant well?"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"But I meant well."  
  
"Bashing my head in doesn't mean you meant well, it means your trying to kill me."  
  
"Damn, you caught me, now how am I gnna take over the world. How tradgic."  
  
As we walk on I notice that we are coming near my apartment. We turn a corner and it's a couple of yards away.  
  
"That's my apartment so I guess I best be goin or Shinma and Cahadras will either worry or steal my room. See you at school tomorrow. Later." I open the complex's door and walk in. I look back and smile at him.  
  
"Bye." He says and walks away.  
  
I stnad there for a moment until he disapears from sight. I sigh and go in. I walk up the stairs to the 15th floor and walk down the hallway to my door. I open it and go in. They must of known I left because the door would of been locked. The t.v. is on and Shinma and Cahadras are watching t.v. Probablt waiting to see if I'd ever return.  
  
"Hey kid." Cahadras greets. "Have a good walk."  
  
Shinma laughs. "You look like a wet fox, oh, wait you are. I crack myself up."  
  
I threw a pillow that was on the counter at her but she caught it and put it behind her head. "You are on crack, you friggin crack-head."  
  
Shinma gasp. "You figured me out Sakura, who do you so it?"  
  
"It's not to hard to figure it out." Cahadras said.   
  
"Hey." Shinma defended. "I don't do drugs, unlike popular belief."  
  
I watched as the two argued about Shinma's so called 'drug problem.' They really are entertaining. I don't see why would need a t.v. when we got those two.  
  
'If you told your friends they would most likely believe you. If they are true friends they would.'  
  
  
  
Kurama's words ring in my head. Might as well tell them, couldn't hurt.  
  
"Hey guys, I gotta tell you something."  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Theres the third chapter. How exciting. Review and make me happy and not want to go on a killing spree. Laterz Sakura 


	4. How's It Goin

A/N~ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I would be the happiest person on this sad planet. I also don't own the world, yet. *laughs evilly and runs off to make further plans of world domination* This chapter is for Cahadras cause she just loves bugging me to update. *glares at Cahadras* don't you. Yes, yes you do. Oh well, that's okay cause I already have up to chapter 6 written and I'm gonna write chapter 7 soon. Oh yeah, ignore my spelling mistakes. Spelling blows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
How's It Goin  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like every Monday morning, I walked to school with Shinma. Oh the luck we have with school.  
  
The conversation about the detective went over better than I had planned. To skip all the mushy, brings a tear to the eye parts, they accepted it and told me I should of told them earlier. You can guess how the rest of it went.  
  
We also have a new room-mate, no one other than Cahadras herself. Not like she doesn't normally stay with us, but she mostly likes to sleep in trees outside. She said something about us needing to stick together because we're friends and that's what friends do, and that we are like her little sisters and she has to stick up for us.  
  
Does anyone else feel like gagging?  
  
Sorry but I'm not a touchy feely person. Cahadras isn't either and why she said that is way beyond me. When she told us that I knew it was hurting her and she was holding back from either gagging or breaking something. What colorful people I know.  
  
The weekend was mostly a waste. We tried to plan what we would do with the Urameshi Team if we couldn't lose them quickly. No results. Sure, we had plenty of ideas, all bad. Some where impossible, some we would never be able to pull off, and the rest were just plain stupid. We'll be planning all night tonight.  
  
I didn't tell them that I was with Kurama that night, but somehow they sorta knew. They said they smelt the scent of a male on me but it was weak. When I lied they said they smelt my lie. Damn them and their noses. Sure I have a sensitive nose also but I'm not as nosy as them. They bugged me about who it was for the whole night. They even asked me while I slept, hoping I would tell them in my sleep. I really need to start locking my door while I sleep.  
  
I was drawn away from my thoughts when I heard a bell ring, the school bell.  
  
"We're late." Shinma says boredly.  
  
"What a shame." I say back a stuff my hands in my pockets. We could truely care less if we're late or early.  
  
"I need some coffee and theres a coffee shop up the street. Let's go."  
  
I shrug and follow her. I could go for some coffee.  
  
We reach the coffee shop and go inside. It smells strongly of, what else, coffee. Shinma orders a tall mocha latte and I order a tall chocolate frappachino. We pay for it and leave and head to school which is still a good 3 blocks away. (A tall is a large for all you non-coffee fans)  
  
About 5 minutes later we reach the school grounds and go inside. The halls are empty since everybody is in class, the bell did ring 15 minutes ago so of course they'd all be in class. We walked down the hall and go into our homeroom. Mr.Jones is sleeping, like always, and no one really notices us walk in. We go to the far back corner where no one sits and sit down. Okay, so we're the only ones who sit here. It's the perfect spot for us. There's a window right next to my desk and if Cahadras comes by no one will know. She often does that when theres nothing else better for her to do.  
  
I look at Shinma and see her staring at something. I turn my head to see what she sees and it looks like she's looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" I ask. "Would you rather me not speak while you daydream bout Yusuke."  
  
That snaps her out of her thoughts and she glares at me. "I am not daydreaming about the detective."  
  
"Then what do you call it?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"How we're not going to get arrested while him and his friends are here. You know someones gotta figure something out."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know all bout it, you ain't gotta tell me twice."  
  
She glared at me. "Your right, I have to do it way more than two times."  
  
Before I could even open my mouth Kurama walked up. I think I'll let Shinma's words slip this time. "Hey." I say.  
  
"Hi. So are you feeling better than you were last night?" He asks.  
  
Oh shit not good. I can feel Shinma's curious eyes burning into the back of my skull and she's giving me one of those 'you-had-better-explain-everything-to-me-later' look.  
  
I give a small smile. "Better, thanks for your concern." Why must he be concerned about me? Why?  
  
He smiles sweetly at me. "Thats good to hear."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
Then to make the oh so perfect scene even more perfect there was one of those annoying silences that we all love so very much.  
  
After a few minutes Shinma decided to step in.  
  
"Well, I gotta go bathroom, so does Sakura." She gave me a wink.  
  
Being the confused one I didn't get anything. "Uh, no I don't."  
  
"Yes you do." She said standing up first grabbing her latte and then my arm and dragging me off. I barely had enough time to grab my frappichino and there is no way I would leave it behind. Shinma dragged me out of the room while Kurama watched with a confused look on his face.  
  
She opened the door to the girls bathroom and pushed all the stalls open. When she was finished with her inspection she locked the bathroom door so no one could get in then turned to me.  
  
"Talk." She demanded.  
  
"I'm not here at the moment, leave a message and I'll get back to you later. Beeeeeeeep." I said. Hey, answer machines work on many occations.  
  
"Don't give me that shit."  
  
Exept in this case.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
She gave me a 'not-buying-it' look. "Like shit there ain't nothing to talk about. You go off, come home smelling faintly of male, and then Kurama asks you if your feeling better. Now tell."  
  
"There. Ain't. Nothing. Going. On." I say slowly.  
  
"I'm losing my patience Sakura." Shinma growled.  
  
"Well to damn bad cause ther is nothing to talk about."  
  
Before I knew what happened Shinma had turned to Hanyou form and had me against the wall, a few inches from the ground, with one arm pinning my neck to the wall while the other she held her claw under my neck. In ningen form if she cut me I would easily get cut, nothing serious but still.  
  
"Speak." She growled.  
  
"Fine." I choked out.  
  
She let me go and I landed on the floor. I quickly turned to Youkai form so she couldn't pull an easy move on me again.  
  
"Now." She demanded.  
  
Even though Shinma is 3 or 4 inches shorter than me I know not to mess with her. Neither of us are sure who would win in a fight and we don't want to know. We'd both probably come out dead.  
  
"When I went out, I went to the park. Kurama was there and we hung out. That's all."  
  
Shinma smiled. "Now was that so hard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But what was the hope your feelin better bout."  
  
"I was a little sad and he talked to me, now get off my back."  
  
Shinma fake pouted. "Your no fun."  
  
We heard the bell rang. We turned back into Ningen form and unlocked the door. I quickly drank what I had left of frappichino and threw the cup away. Bad mistake.  
  
"Aag, brian freeze." I whined and grabbed my head.  
  
Shinma laughed and grabbed my arm, leading me to our next class.  
  
  
  
Never let Shinma lead you anywhere while you have a major brain freeze and your looking at the ground but your eyes are closed. I heard her mumble something but couldn't understand it because of the pain in my head.  
  
I felt Shinma let go of my arm and then I ran head first into someone and heard Shinma laughing hysterically. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the familar face of, no other, Kurama.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
I opened my mouth to say sorry but something else replaced that. "Shinma no baka. You are so dead." I yelled I dived at her and grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her. I shoke her neck violently while she laughed and struggled to breathe so her laughs were sounding not quite like laughs.  
  
"This is now my favorite sport, chick fighting." Yusuke said behind me.  
  
I take that as a perverted remark.   
  
While stangling Shinma with one hand I turned around and went to punch Yusuke in the face. Shinma toke that as her chance and broke free of my grip. As my fist was inches away from connecting with Yusukes face I turned around to catch her and hit some random student walking to class in the face. She was already running down the hall so I toke of after her. I quickly cught up with her but was still a couple of yards behind her.  
  
"Get back her you stupid bitch." I yelled.  
  
"Fuck you." She yelled back.  
  
She ran into our next class and quickly toke a seat and folded her hands like a good student would. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello Sakura, what a nice day we're having."  
  
"Stupid bitch." I grumble and sit down next to her.  
  
She gasped and put her hand over her heart. "I take that to heart Sakura-chan."  
  
"You only say Sakura-chan when you don't want me to hurt you."  
  
She gasped again. "That's not true Sakura-sama."  
  
"You only say Sakura-sama when I confront you about the chan."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Sucks to get beat at your own game doesn't it." I smirked.  
  
"Oh, I'll get you yet."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~Lunchtime~  
  
Like always, Shinma and I sat under the willow tree in the garden. The reason we sat here is so if Cahadras decides to come she can lay on one of the branches.  
  
"You know Sakura, you should be happy I pushed you into Kurama." Shinma smirked.  
  
"And why should I be happy about you pushing me into him?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know you liked it, bein all against him and..."  
  
I bopped Shinma on the head. "You are such a hentai."  
  
"That hurt, both emotionally and physically."  
  
"Say that again and I will hurt you physically."  
  
"Are the two canines having a little argument?" I bored voice from above us asked.  
  
  
  
Shinma and I looked up and saw Cahadras lying on a branch with her back against the trunk.  
  
"Just ignore me." She told us. "I'm enjoying the entertainment."  
  
"Hahaha, very funny." I said sarcastcally. "Your friggin hylerious."  
  
"Hey Cahadras, having fun?" Shinma greeted.   
  
"Like I could ever have fun in this ningen world, it's so dull here. Everythings the same." Cahadras yawned. "So who did you run into Sakura?"  
  
"Kurama." Shinma spoke for me then laughed.  
  
Cahadras looked at me curiously. "Kurama huh, gettin a little to close to the enemy now aren't we."  
  
"It was Shinma's fault, she pushed me into him." I defended.  
  
"Nuh uh, I was leading you because you got a brain freeze and you were the one who ran into him." Shinma said.  
  
"You led me right into him." I shoot back.  
  
Shinma pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"Now now children, behave yourselves." Cahadras told us.  
  
Now it was my turn to stick my tongue out at Shinma.  
  
"You two are so childish, I can't believe I even bother conversing with you." Cahadras said.  
  
"Oh, come on." I said.  
  
"Yeah, you know you love us." Shinma said. (Not that way for all you hentai's)  
  
"Hn." Was all Cahadras said.  
  
"Hn." Shinma and I mocked.  
  
"While you two act like adolecence pups, I'm going to back to the apartment." Cahadras told us.  
  
"To do what exactly?" I asked.  
  
"Probably to eat more sweet snow," Shinma said 'matter-of-factly.'  
  
Cahadras gave a a look of warning. "Are you insulting sweet snow."  
  
"Nope." Shinma said.  
  
"Just the one who loves it more than life itself." I said.  
  
"Remind me to laugh after I eat my sweet snow." Cahadras said. "Oh, and we need a gig, we're running out of food." With that she was gone.  
  
"Why can't I run as fast as her." Shinma asked.  
  
  
  
"Because your inu hanyou, not fire apparition." I said.  
  
"Yeah but she's also kitsune."  
  
"Well, she got her speed from her fire side."  
  
"And what side is that."  
  
"Um, her mother's side I believe, she doesn't talk about it much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Shinma broke it.  
  
"I wish my mother was fire apparition instead of human."  
  
I put my head in my hands and shook it pitifully as Shinma went on why she couldn't of had a fire appirtion as a mother.   
  
First all we had to worry about was not getting caught, now ontop of that, we have to find a gig. Lucky us.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ So there's another chapter, which means *drum roll plays* Oh fuck, where'd that come from *looks around for source of sound and find guys playing drums* how'd you get in here *throws brick and knocks dude out* damn people breakin in. Anyways review, reviews make me a happy kitsune. 


	5. New Gig

A/N~ here's another chapter. At the moment I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I will soon, just you wait. My spelling sucks so get over it. For everyone who thinks Shinma is gonna get with Yusuke, your wrong *laughs insanly* No, Shinma and Yusuke will not be getting together, the only girl who can have Yusuke is Keiko and only her. I have someone special in mind for Shinma. He's an OC and won't show up until later in the story. Cahadras will meet Hiei in the 7th chapter. Jeez people. You gotta chill okay. I've been updating alot on this story so yeah.  
  
I just remembered something. Yusuke is hella hott when he's youkai and human. Wow, the boy's got it all. Hey, I said he was hott, not that I wanted him. Nope, I got my Kurama so I'm good. For those of you who do not know, Yusuke is youkai, but only half. Or so websites and the pics I have of him as a youkai tell me. I still needa buy those box packs and then I will own all the episodes and be happy. But not as happy as when I'll be when I own Yu Yu Hakusho, and Kurama. *dreamy look*  
  
-  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
New Gig  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look at this." Shinma said stopping at the message board in the hallway. "Talent contest. Interesting."  
  
I snort. "Yeah right. Don't waste your time."  
  
"Cahadras said we needed a gig, or have you forgotten. Damn Sakura, it's only been 10 minutes."  
  
"No, I have not forgotten but we need money, not extra credit."  
  
"Well, the winner does win $1000."  
  
"What." I yell and stare at the flyer. Yep, there it is, win and get $1000.  
  
"So, we playing?" Shinma asked.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Good." Shinma grabbed the pen hanging from a string and signed the sign-up sheet.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Next Saturday."  
  
"We have to come here on a Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah, but think of it." She put her arm over my shoulder and put her other hand infront of us in a circular motion. "$1000, so much money. Can you count to it?"  
  
I slapped her hand down and moved away from her. "You know I can't and neither can you."  
  
Shinma sighed. "I know, it really is a shame."  
  
"Well, lets tell Cahadras." I said walking of towards the front doors.  
  
"Uh, Sakura, we still have class."  
  
I scratched the back of my head. "Hehe, oh yeah."  
  
-  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara looked at Kurama suspecisouly.   
  
"What were you talking to Sakura about?" Botan asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Kurama said.  
  
"Didn't look like nothing." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Come on Kurama, tell us." Yusuke said.  
  
They had been trying to learn why Kurama had talked to Sakura in 1st period. He acted as if nothing happened and the group was set to find out.  
  
"I just asked her something." Kurama said.  
  
"What was that?" Botan asked.  
  
  
  
"It's not important." Kurama said for the upteenth time.  
  
Botan let out a sigh of frustration before she grab Kurama's forelocks and pulled on them. "You will tell and you will tell now."  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Botan." Kurama said. "Could you please let go off my hair."  
  
"Not until you tell us everything."  
  
"Can you let go of my hair first?  
  
Botan shook her head. "No, now the quicker you tell us the quicker you'll have you hair back."  
  
Kurama sighed. "When I went for a walk I saw her crying so I talked to her. I asked her if she was feeling better today."  
  
"Why was she crying?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She doesn't seem like someone who would cry." Kuwabara put in.  
  
"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure I heard her screaming about someone leaving her and that they were at fault for something. She also told me she didn't kill the detective, and I believe her."  
  
"Hn. Your getting to soft kitsune. Are you going to start believing what everyone says?" Hiei asked annoyed.  
  
"Just because I believe one person does not mean I will believe them all. Her story was believable. Now could you please let go of my hair Botan?"  
  
Botan laughed nervously and let go of Kurama's hair. "Oops, sorry."  
  
"What did she say happened to the other detective?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She said that when she was younger the detective had accused her of slaughtering her parents and he was going to kill her. She ran away from him and he followed. She heard a scream and went back to find him dead." Kurama said.  
  
"Then what killed him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I suppose another apperition, but Sakura was the one to take the blame."  
  
"How old was she?" Botan asked.  
  
"I believe she said 13."  
  
"I don't think a 13-year-old could kill a fully trained Spirit Detective." Botan said. "Maybe she is telling the truth."  
  
Yusuke put his hands behind his head. "You people need to get your facts strait. It does sound true but then the files say she killed him."  
  
Botan glared at Yusuke. "We can't get everything correct."  
  
"Are you forgetting that all we know she really did kill him and nows she's telling us a bunch of shit." Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei does have a point, how do we know that she is telling the truth." Yusuke said. "We don't."  
  
-  
  
Shinma and I walked into our apartment and saw sweet snow boxes thrown around.  
  
"Wow." I said stepping over one of them. "Looks like someone was hungry."  
  
"Yo, Chadras, were are you." Shinma yelled.  
  
Cahadras came out of Shinma's room with a box of sweet snow and a spoon. "I'm right here, now stop your damn yelling."  
  
"Hey, where's mine?" I asked.  
  
"Hn." Was Cahadras reply.  
  
"Where did you get all these. We don't have this many boxes of sweet snow." Shinma said.  
  
"True, but that grocery store does." Cahadras said taking a bite of sweet snow.  
  
"So you stole, what, 50 boxes of sweet snow." I asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" Cahadras asked.  
  
I glared at her. "Uh, yeah, you steal all this sweet snow and then eat it all alone without us and you don't even have the decency to pick up after yourself."  
  
Cahadras shruggred. "I gott you both some ramen. Happy now?" Cahadras turned around and went back into the room.  
  
Both mine and Shinma's eyes widened and we toke of to the kitchen for some ramen.  
  
After making 2 big bowls of the noodles we went and sat down on the couch in th living room. But first we had to go through the box obstical course but we made it. I grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. Lucky us, we turned it onto Inu Yasha. (Don't own but doesn't mean I don't want to own)  
  
"Damn, Inu Yasha is sexy." Shinma practically drooled over the hanyou.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed. "But I prefer Kitsunes, or Ice apparitions."   
  
"Yeah, well I like him just fine and it's good you don't want him cause he's all mine."  
  
"Just cause he's inu hanyou like you."  
  
"And because he loves ramen." Shinma corrected.  
  
"How could I of ever forgotten?" I said dramatically.  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
Before my chopsticks could even touch my ramen yelling was heard in the apartment next to ours.  
  
"I can't believe you slept with her." A femineme voice came.  
  
"But baby." A males voice came. "She doesn't mean anything. I only love you."  
  
"So you show that by sleeping with my best friend."  
  
"Ohhhhhh." Shinma and I laughed at the fighting couple. It was good entertainment.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I won't do it again."  
  
"Like he wouldn't do it last time." Shinma said.  
  
"You always say that and you never change."  
  
The couple yelled back and forth for 5 minutes until we started getting annoyed.  
  
"I'm ending this soap." I stood up and grabbed my guitar that was still by the couch. I plug it into the speaker and started to play it. After 2 minutes of this I stopped and everything was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Will you stop playin you fuckin guitar you litlle bitch." The man yelled.  
  
"Then you shut the fuck up bout how much you love her when you really don't" Shinma yelled back.  
  
"Oh my God, they heard us. I'm going to be the girlfriend who lets her boyfriend walk all over her." The girl said and started to cry.  
  
I unplugged my guitar and sat back down. "Sensitive ears suck in these kind of situations,ne?"  
  
"Yeah, they do."   
  
Cahadras walked out. "Damn, don't they ever give it up."  
  
Shinma and I shook our heads.  
  
Cahadras shook her head sadly. "Well, I'm outa sweet snow. I'll be back soon." She went to the door and out into the hall.  
  
"Later." I called after her and looked down at my ramen to see another pain of chopsyicks getting dangerously close to my food. I grabbed them and yanked them from Shinma. Get you own ramen you pig. I ain't makin it for you to eat."  
  
Shinma stuck her tongue out at me. "Your so mean." She stood up and grabbed her bowl and went into the kitchen for more ramen.  
  
I dropped her chopsticks on the coffee table and looked at my ramen and smiled. "To bad you gotta die." I told it then startedto chow down.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ theres another chapter. I just wanted to get the info about the three out. The other chapters should have equal writing for both groups. Review people and you get ramen. Why am I offering food? I will never know. 


	6. Detention

A/N~ I am updating way to fast for my taste but once again I promised Cahadras I would put it up because she can't get on her account cause of the evil ff.net. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, yet. *evil grin* Those damn mail delervery people are hella slow and I'm losing my patience with them. I need the Yu Yu Hakusho contract now people, not tomorrow, not later, NOW. But do they listen to me? Noooooooooo. Why? Because I'm a 13-year-old kitsune girl. They'll pay for making me wait. *pulls blue rose from hair* Excuse me while I exterminate some of lifes little problems.  
  
WARNING: HORRIBLE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES MAY MAKE YOU GO INSANE!!! THE AUTHORESS IS ALREADY INSANE SO THE MISTAKES EXPLAIN WHY!!! PROCIDED WITH EXTREME CAUTION!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
Detention  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-  
  
Yusuke walked out of his room in blue jeans and white shirt. He liked the school's dress code much better than the one in Japan. He yamwned loudly and stretched his arms over his head.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Botan said cheerfully. "Are you ready for school?"  
  
Yusuke put his arms back at his sides. "It's school, I will never be ready for it. Wheres everyone else?"  
  
"They already left. I stayed back to make sure you got up, we still have time before the bell rings."  
  
Yusuke looked at the clock over the stove. It wasen't moving. "Uh, Botan, the clocks broken."  
  
"What!?" Botan yelled and looked at her wrist watch. "Oh no, your right, and we're late." She grabbed Yusuke's arm and she dashed out the door, dragging Yusuke along.  
  
-  
  
"No, not the chicken, anything but the chicken. Nooooooooooo." Sakura mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Oh yes, the chicken, it's coming to get you." Shinma said to Sakura and tried hard to keep back from laughing. This was priceless.  
  
Sakura thrashed in her sleep. "No, don't eat me. Stop biting my leg you fucking chicken. I'll roast you." Sakura started punching the air and one made contact, with Shinma's gut.  
  
"Hey." Shinma yelled as she flew back a couple feet but stayed standing. "That hurt, sorta. Your so violent, even in your sleep."  
  
Sakura sat straight up. "Where's that damned chicken?"  
  
"It was a dream moron. Now get up. We have 5 minutes till the bell rings. We're already late as it is."  
  
"Fine." Sakura threw the covers off her and stood up and went to her closet. She grabbed a black tank top and black baggy cargo pants. She turned around and Shinma had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "Hey, get out you sicko."  
  
Shinma's eyes snapped open and she jumped back. "Ewwwww, gross, you were gonna change while I was in here, what are you?"  
  
Sakura threw a cd case at her. "No you fool, you were daydreamin or somthing. Just get out."  
  
Shinma solutided her. "Hai." She marched out of the door and slammed it closed.  
  
Cahadras looked up and Shinma marched over to the couch and flopped down.  
  
"Hiya." Shinma smiled. "How's it goin?"  
  
"Are you high?" Cahadras asked.  
  
Shinma put her hand on her chin in deep thought. "I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
Cahadras nodded slowly. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight."  
  
"I'm always right, cause I'm a genuis."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Are you inu hanyou?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then yes, I am mocking you."  
  
Shinma crossed her arms over her chest. "Jerk."  
  
"You asked, I answered."  
  
"Your so cruel."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Cahadras said in a mono-tone voice.  
  
"How very touchy-feely."   
  
  
  
The two girls turned to see Sakura standing in the door-way with her two hands over her heart.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Sakura said and wipped away a fake tear.  
  
"Baka Kitsune." Cahadras mumbled.  
  
"But your Kitsune too." Shinma corrected.  
  
"Only half, I'm addressing the full-blooded baka in the doorway."  
  
"Now that hurts." Sakura said in a fake sad voice.  
  
"It does." Cahadras said not caring. "Aren't you late for the hellhole."  
  
Shinma stood up. "Yeah, we better get going. Come on Sakura. Later Cahadras."  
  
"See ya." Sakura said leaving.  
  
"Bye," Cahadras called after them. "Now for some sweet snow." With that Cahadras went kitchen raiding.  
  
-  
  
Botan panted as her and Yusuke slid through their first period classroom's door right when the bell rang.  
  
"Right on time." Botan said as she struggled to breathe.  
  
Yusuke laughed at her. "I didn't realize just how out of shape you were Botan."   
  
Though they had ran non-stop for half a mile in 5 minutes time, Yusuke was fine and hadn't even broke a sweat or gasped for air once. Botan on the other hand.  
  
"Be quiet Yusuke." Botan panted.  
  
Yusuke laughed and toke his seat next to Kuwabara.  
  
"What toke you Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He most likely slept in." Kurama responded.  
  
"Maybe." Yusuke said.  
  
Botan sat down on the other side of Yusuke. "Maybe, try yes."  
  
"The fool can't even do his missions right." Hiei said boredly.  
  
Yuske put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "All we have to do is watch them. Nothing big so I might as well catch some sleep."  
  
Mr.Jones woke up and looked around the noisy classromm. He then stood up and grabbed a stack of papers on his desk. "Class."  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"We will be having a test today. Take out a..." Before he could finish he was interupted.  
  
Shinma and Sakura walked through the door but stopped when they saw Mr.Jones awake for once.  
  
"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" He asked.  
  
"Uh." Sakura said. "My names Sakura and I have an obsession with fire, pointy objests, and has a fasination with shiny things. I also have a bad temper and am looking for a large area to put the bodies...I mean boxes. Yeah, boxes." She looked around cautiosly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shinma and I'm always being attacked by a giant chicken. It just won't leave me alone." Shinma said acted scared and looking around quickly for any sign of the chicken.  
  
"Hey." Sakura defended. "That was a once time dream and that chicken was evil, it tried to eat my legs."  
  
Shinma laughed. "Haha, you got eaten by a chicken."  
  
Sakura put her head in her hands and pretended to sob. "It was horrible."  
  
Mr.Jones was now annoyed. "Take your seats, now."  
  
"Damn, talk bout PMS." Shinma said as she walked by him.  
  
"Do guys get PMS?" Sakura asked walking beside her.  
  
"Do we really want to know?"  
  
The two toke their seats and Mr.Jones handed out the test. As soon as Shinma and Sakura got theirs, Sakura pulled out a pair of headphones and gave one of the earphones to Shinma and put the other one in her ear and Shinma did the same. Sakura pressed the 'Play' button on her discman and Linkin Park began to play. (How I love you Linkin Park, my heroes, my insperation, just like Sum 41, getting back on topic)   
  
Mr.Jones walked up behind them and yanked the headphones away. "No music." He yelled.  
  
"Someones cranky." Shinma said.  
  
"What's up your ass?" Sakura asked and stuffed her headphones back in her pocket.  
  
"Just get to work."  
  
30 minutes later Kurama was the first to finish, he had already learned the same thing in Japan.  
  
A couple minutes later Hiei finished. He guessed that reading some of Kurama's school books came in handy oncein a while.  
  
Botan finished after him and she found it hard to stay awake and soon drifted off into a light slumber sitting up with her head down.  
  
Kuwabara was stuck on the 10th question.  
  
Yusuke most likely didn't notice there was a quiz because it had been turned into his doodling page, making faces in the bubble answers.  
  
Shinma was drawing a never ending scribble that bounce off off the sides of the paper. (Translation-many many lines everywhere)  
  
Sakura had been stabbing the paper and looked at Botan to find her asleep. Soon Sakura's eyes where shut and her head fell onto the desk.  
  
Shinma saw this and decided it was a good idea and was soon laying on her arms sleeping.  
  
After the test had gone on for 45 minutes Mr.Jones decided it was a good time to end it. "Times up." He looked around the classroom and found 3 girls asleep. "Wake up." He yelled.  
  
Botan jumped a little and her head shot up.  
  
"Die Chucky, you damn doll, why won't you die already." Sakura screamed and then looked around confused with her surroundings.  
  
Shinma shot up. "Noooooooo, he's gone. The hott guy is gone. Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?" She put her head in her hands and shoke it sadly, whining.  
  
Sakura looked at her. "Was it the really hott guy?"  
  
Shinma nodded. "Yes."  
  
Sakura gave her a look of sympothy. "Sorry bout that. Poor you." She said seriously and patted her friends back. "It's okay, maybe he'll return tonight."   
  
"You three." Mr.Jones pointed at the girls. "Detention."  
  
"Sorry to break it to you but me and Shinma got practice so no go." Sakura said still trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"Fine." He said. You three come with me." He said.  
  
The three stood up and walked behind him out the door.  
  
"Have a good time Botan." Yusuke called after her. "It's not as bad as you think."  
  
"You would know, you have been in there 4 times this week alone." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, they don't even have a teacher in there. What idiots." Yusuke laughed.  
  
-  
  
Botan didn't know what would happen in detention. She had never been there and she didn't know what they did to disobedeant students in America.  
  
'Maybe they hit you.' She gulped. Hopefully they didn't. (I'm pretty sure they do that in Japan when you break a rule, if not Anime and people have been lying to me and Anime never lies)  
  
Mr.Jones led them to a room and opened the door. He stepped aside as they three walked in. He then closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Thanks asshole." Sakura yelled and searched for the light switch.  
  
Shinma laughed and flipped it on. "There ya go Sakura, you gotta be smarter then the lights."  
  
"Hahahaha no." Sakura said and walked over to the single window. She unlocked it and opened it.  
  
"Are you going to jump out?" Botan asked. It was three stories high.  
  
Sakura laughed. "No, I could do it though, no problem."  
  
Botan looked at her confused.  
  
Shinma laughed this time. "Have you forgotten, we are youkai, we could do it easily. We've jumped from 15 stories without a second thought. Sakura knows all bout it don't ya."  
  
Sakura nodded. "It's true. It's not to difficult, well for a ningen it would be but we're not ningen, remember."  
  
"I remember, it just seems so high up." Botan said.  
  
"Well it's nice you remember, know we know you haven't forgotten that you'll have to arrest us when you get your orders." Shinma said and leaned against the wall and let herself slide down and sit on the floor.  
  
  
  
"How did you know that?" Botan asked.  
  
"Kurama." Sakura said and leaned out the window.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't he tell you when we talked that night, or does he keep secrets from his friends and partners?"  
  
Botan shook her head. "No, he told us that. He didn't tell us that he told you that we weren't suppose to arrest you yet. We're not quite sure if we're going to have to arrest you even, they just want us to watch over you."  
  
Sakura looked around the school grounds. "So, Kurama holds secrets, wonder what else he's hinding."  
  
"You don't know if your even gonna arrest us?" Shinma asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So we have ourselves stalkers now do we?"  
  
"No, we just."  
  
Shinma cut her off. "Lucky Sakura, gets Kurama as a stalker, aren't you happy now?"  
  
Sakura didn't turn around but put her hand behind her and a small blue flame jumped at Shinma but it dissapeared before it could hit Shinma. "That was a warning."  
  
  
  
"I was joking Sakura, don't take everything so seriously. Jeez." Shinma said.  
  
Sakura turned around and leaned against the window seal. "Cahadras is coming, I called her."  
  
"You ain't got telepathic powers so how did you do it?" Shinma asked.  
  
"Cahadras can read minds, I sent a lonely signal through my feelings and she'll sence it and come over here cause she'll know we're here."  
  
"Uh, okay, whatever." Shinma said. "Say that again."  
  
"Nothing, just know she's coming."  
  
"I'll go with that then."  
  
"Do you mind moving." Cahadras voice came from behind Sakura and she side stepped. Cahadras jumped to the floor and looked at Botan.  
  
"I see we have company." Cahadras said cooly.  
  
"Yeah." Shinma said. "Cahadras, this is."  
  
Shinma was cut of by Cahadras. "Botan, messenger of the Spirit World and Urameshi's assistant."  
  
Botan nodded. "Nice to meet you Cahadras."  
  
"Like wise."  
  
Shinma smiled at Botan. "So have you heard any good music here in the great NYC?"  
  
"I've heard plenty of music, none that I'm to found of." Botan responded.  
  
"Really?" Shinma got a happy glint in her eyes. "Would you like to come to our practice. We could really use a audience."  
  
Sakura and Cahadras looked at Shinma shocked. 'What is she doing?' They both thought.  
  
Botan smiled. "Sure, that would be great."  
  
"Cool, we practice after school in the gym."  
  
There was a sound of the door unlocking and Mr.Jones walked in to see the three girls still there. "Botan, you may leave."  
  
"What about Shinma and Sakura?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them." He said and stepped aside and let Botan leave.  
  
"I'll see you then." Botan called to them.  
  
Mr.Jones gave the two girls a glare and then closed and locked the door.  
  
"Why did you invite her?" Cahadras, who had suddenly appeared, asked.  
  
"Well, she said that they might not arrest us and I thought that we should at least become friends with her." Shinma responded.  
  
"I do not get you." Cahadras told her. "Why do you do this?"  
  
Sakura placed a hand on Cahadras shoulder. "Just let her come, who knows, Shinma might make a new friend."  
  
"And you two." Shinma added.  
  
"And us." Sakura added. "So, you gonna let her come."  
  
Cahadras shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be here when you get realesed from this hell." She was gone leaving Sakura's hand hanging in air.  
  
  
  
"I really should put my hand down shouldn't I?" Sakura said looking at her hand.  
  
"No, keep it up, lets see how long you can go before it gets tired and falls off."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Why not, notin else better to do."  
  
-  
  
Botan found Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama in the hall.  
  
"Hi." She waved and ran up to them.  
  
"Have fun in detention?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It wasen't so bad." Botan said. "Oh yeah, Shinma invited me to go to their practice after school, I thought it would be best to tell you before hand."  
  
"Your going to hang out with them?" Kuwabara asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, they're not as bad as you think." Botan told him.  
  
"Let the Ferry go, it's not our problem if she wants to sign her own will." Hiei said.  
  
Botan put her hands on her hips. "They wouldn't do that."  
  
"And you know this how?" Hiei asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, I, um, I just know." Botan said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"He's right Botan." Kurama said. "Perhaps we should go with you."  
  
Botan thought about it. "Well, Shinma did say they needed an audience so I quess it would be okay."  
  
"So it's settled." Kurama said.  
  
The bell rang and Botan ran to her next class. "I'll see you after school." She yelled. "And we'll go watch them."  
  
"Do we have to go?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" Hiei asked annoyed at having to go to this 'practice.'  
  
Yusuke grinned pervertedly. "Yeah, I think of Keiko, alot."  
  
  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Figures he would think that.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ wow, that was long. It's my longest chapter yet. Review people, the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up. Laterz. 


	7. Practice

A/N~ I own nothing damn it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho yet and the song is Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5. I own nothing, but soon I will own Yu Yu Hakusho so yeah. Also, school has started which means I am juggling school hours, soccer practice, being with my friends, homework, and my insanity all at once. Soon enough I will probably also be juggling detention in that to. Oh goodie.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
Practice  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After school the group walked down the hall towards the gym where they were going to watch Shinma, Sakura, and Cahadras practice.  
  
  
  
"So, they practice in the gym. What are they practicing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Botan shrugged. "I'm not sure. I believe it has something to do with music because Shinma asked me if I heard any good music lately."  
  
"What kind of music?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Once again, I don't know." Botan said.  
  
"I hope they aren't one of those girl pop groups." Yusuke shuddered. "Though I do like the clothes they wear in the music videos."  
  
"I don't see why I had to come." Hiei said. "This is pointless."  
  
"Now Hiei, it may be good for you to see something new." Kurama told him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yusuke looked around. "Uh, wheres the gym?"  
  
"You would know if you showed up now wouldn't you." Kurama told him.  
  
"I hate gym." Yusuke said.  
  
"What don't you hate?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yusuke grinned pervertedly. "Well, there is."  
  
Botan smack Yusuke in the back of the head. "We don't need to know that."  
  
"What? You asked."  
  
The group turned a corner and walked to the end of it. They came up upon double doors and opened them. The lights were turned of exept fot the stage lights. On the stage was Cahadras sitting at her drums. Shinma tunning her base. Sakura was plucking a few strings on her guitar. There was only one microphone held up on it's pole. The girls didn't notice them.  
  
Cahadras soon started playing and Shinma stepped up to the microphone and both her and Sakura soon started playing. Shinma started singing.  
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I am walking on  
  
Sakura stepped next to Shinma so both of them were singing in the microphone for the chorus.  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Sinma stepped back leaving Sakura there alone and she sang the second verse.  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
  
Shinma stepped next to her and both sang the chorus again.  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Shinma stepped back once again.  
  
Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Shinma stepped forward and sang while Sakura did vocal.  
  
Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
  
  
  
The two sang the last chorus.  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
They finished the beat and Sakura sat cross leg on the floor. "Oh, how friggin exciting. The bastards don't even have the decency to give us two microphones. What a rip."  
  
"At least they let us practice here." Shinma said.  
  
"Should we give them a medal now?" Sakura asked sacastically.  
  
"Your little friends are here." Cahadras said boredly.  
  
Sakura shrugged and Shinma looked toward the doors and saw the group standing there.  
  
"Hey Botan." Shinma waved. "Oh you brought Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama I see."  
  
Sakura looked up at Kurama's name but quickly looked back down to her lap and tuned her guitar.  
  
Shinma smiled at Sakura's action.  
  
"Yeah." Botan said. "You did say you needed an audience. I hope you don't mind I brought them."  
  
Shinma shook her head. "No, not at all." She looked at Cahadras and Sakura. "Right."  
  
"Hn." Cahadras crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the other group.  
  
"Sakura?" Shinma asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged and began playing Linkin Parks Faint.  
  
  
  
Shinma looked at the two then turned to the group and smiled. "I take that as a 'I'm so happy you came.' Just ignore them at the moment, must be PMS."  
  
Cahadras gave her a death glare before picking up her drum sticks and playing along with Sakura.  
  
Shinma got tired quickly of being ignored. She stomped over to the speakers and pulled the main plug. The noise was emeditly cut off but Cahadras still played but Sakura was forced to stop.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "What was that for?"  
  
"For ignoring me." Shinma twirled the cord around.  
  
"Bitch." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Well I am female inu hanyou so thanks."  
  
Cahdras stopped playing and looked at the arguing pair. "Will you two shut up before I kill you."  
  
Both Shinma and Sakura stuck their tongues out at her.  
  
"You two are so immature. I've seen new born pups act more mature than you both."  
  
Botan walked up and sat on the stage while the guys stayed behind. "So whats your bands name?"   
  
"Kokuei." Shinma responded.  
  
"What's the song called."  
  
"Harder To Breathe. It's by Maroon 5. We use it to practice sometimes when we don't wanna sing one of our songs."  
  
"You write your own songs."  
  
Shinma nodded. "Yep. Sakura and I are the songwriters. Cahadras doesn't much like to write."  
  
"Are you going to tell our life stories?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They already know them." Cahadras said.   
  
"What do you mean." Shinma asked.  
  
"Koenma gave them our profiles for the case. There fore they know practically everything about us and our past, our family, our birth place, our criminal records, everything."  
  
Shinma looked at Botan. "You do?"  
  
Botan smiled nervously. "Well, um, yes, we had to."  
  
Sakura snorted. "Oh just what I always wanted, people to know every little thing about me. Now all I need is a stalker." She looked up at Kurama. "Scratch that last one. I think I already have one." She smirked before she returned her attention to her guitar.  
  
Kurama blinked several times in surprise before he remebered his voice. "Like I said before, I am not a stalker."  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up. "What ever you say Kitsune boy."  
  
"How cute." Shinma said in a girly voice. "They're flirting."  
  
Botan, Shinma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara burst out laughing at the looks on Kurama's and Sakura's face.   
  
"Hn." Hiei and Cahadras said at the same time and then glared at eachother.  
  
"Don't steal my word shorty." Cahadras said.  
  
Before anyone saw, Hiei was standing infront of Cahadras. "What did you say?"  
  
Cahadras stood up infront of him. "I called you shorty. Must I spell it for you."  
  
Hiei looked at the girl who was an inch shorter then himself. "Your calling me short when I'm taller then you?"  
  
"Your still short."  
  
The two glared at eachother, neither ready to give up.  
  
"She's shorter then Hiei." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Cahadras shot a death glare at Kuwabara. She pointed to him and his pant leg caught fire.  
  
Kuwabara yelled and tried his best to put out the black flame that was eating his pants.  
  
Yusuke doubled over laughing hystercally, Botan looked a little shocked, Sakura and Shinma were rolling on the ground laughing, Kurama tried to hide his laughing behind his hand, Hiei looked as if he was going to laugh but held it behind a smirk, and Cahadras looked at Kuwabara deadly.  
  
"Anyone else wanna call me short?" She asked.  
  
"Do it again." Yusuke got out before he fell on the floor from laughing so hard.  
  
Cahadras shrugged and pointed at Kuwabara again. His other pant leg soon caught fire, also ingulfed in the black flame.  
  
"Burn bitch burn." Sakura choked out.  
  
Kuwabara finally succeeded in putting his pant legs out. "What was that for?" he yelled.  
  
Cahadras glared at him. "I don't like being called short, expecially when bakas like you say it. If you would like your head on fire, I urge you to say something else, anything."  
  
Kuwabara gulped but said nothing.  
  
Botan blinked. "Well, that was, uh, entertaining."  
  
Shinma soon gained her sanity. "So, what did you think?"  
  
Botan smiled. "Your really good, but why are you practicing here?"  
  
"We're doin that talent thing. Hey, it gives away money and that's waht we need at the moment."  
  
"Oh, when is it?"  
  
"Next Saturday."  
  
"Would you mind if we came."  
  
Shinma smiled. "No, that would be cool if you guys came."  
  
Botan smiled back. "Okay, we'll come and watch."  
  
"Who's we?" Hiei asked annoyed.  
  
Cahadras got in Hiei's face so they were inches apart. "What, our band isn't good enough for your taste."  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time watching you."  
  
"Oh you little..."  
  
Botan broke the two up. "Oh, don't be like that Hiei, of course he'll come. So don't worry Cahadras. I'm sure he wants to see you play."  
  
Hiei and Cahadras looked at Botan mortified and then at eachother. They realized how close they were to eachother and jumped back and looked away. "Hn." They both said.  
  
"Oh, they're cute together too." Shinma said.  
  
"What!?" Hiei and Cahadras yelled and jumped further away from eachother.  
  
"Denial always comes first." Sakura smiled.  
  
Shinma smiled at Sakura. "Just like you and Kurama."  
  
Sakura's smile left quickly. "Nu uh." Sakura defended.  
  
Shinma smile grew larger. "You said it yourself."  
  
Both Kurama and Sakura blushed and Sakura looked away.  
  
"Well." Botan said. "We best be going. We'll see you tomorrow." She jumped off the stage and walked up the rows to the others.  
  
"K, see ya later." Shinma called.  
  
Hiei looked at Cahadras once more before leaving quickly. The rest of the group left through the double doors.  
  
Shinma tuned to Chadras and Sakura. "We'll, we better clean up and go home."  
  
"Hn." Cahadras said.  
  
Sakura grumbled something under her breathe. "Arg, I gotta get out of this body now."  
  
"Wait till we're home." Shinma told her then grinned evilly. "Kurama."  
  
Sakura blushed, stood up, and stomped to the back stage with her guitar while Shinma laughed hystercally and Cahadras laughed lightly.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Well, theres another chapter. Don't forget to review. 


	8. Rooftop Band

A/N~ I just got back from my 1st camping trip with my bud Kristina.  
  
3 days+no shower= 1 bitchy kitsune  
  
Can you guess what kitsune it is, can ya, can ya.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
Rooftop Band  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~2 Days Later~  
  
Botan sat on the edge of the apartment complex's roof while watching Cahadras, Shinma, and Sakura, who were in their Youkai forms, practice. Once again Shinma had invited her and she accepted, this time she had gotten away without the guys knowing. Her and Shinma had become good friends in a short time and Sakura and Cahadras were both warming up to her quickly enough. Botan was glad to have some girlfriends to gossip with.  
  
  
  
They finished their last song and Shinma ran and sat down next to Botan.  
  
"Hey." Shinma smiled and scratched her doggy ear.  
  
"Hey. So what one of your songs are you going to play?" Botan asked.  
  
Shinma shrugged. "We're not sure yet. We'll probably decide seconds before we get on stage. That's how we are. I can't believe they acually let you come without them."  
  
Botan laughed nervously. "Well, they don't know I'm here, they think I went for a walk."  
  
"Then you take long walks." Cahadras said.  
  
"They're probably thinking she got murdered or something. It's been, what, 3, 4 hours since you got here?" Sakura asked.  
  
Botan looked at her watch. "Yeah, about 4 hours. Oh well, they'll get over it."  
  
"Botan, your a deliqete." Sakura said sacastically.  
  
"Like us?" Cahadras asked Sakura.  
  
"You know it."  
  
"We're not deliqetes." Shinma said.  
  
Botan laughed at the argument. They always had silly little arguments about silly little things but they did it for fun. These three loved to argue, it was one of their talents.  
  
Cahadras looked around while Sakura and Shinma fought and Botan laughed. "Hey, shut up you three."  
  
The three became quiet and looked at Cahadras.  
  
Cahadras un-tied her bandana to expose her Jagan. It slowly opened and she looked around. After a few moments she put it back on and looked at Botan. "Your little friends are searching for you."  
  
"Let em find her, like they could." Shinma said. "They don't know were we live. Or do they?" Shinma looked at Sakura suspeciously.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked. "Leave me alone. They won't find her. Kurama probably doesn't even remeber where we live."  
  
"Well." Botan said. "If he doesn't remember then Hiei will probably find me. He has his Jagan after all."  
  
"Hiei has a Jagan?" Cahadras asked. "I knew I felt some strange familiar energy coming from him."  
  
"How far away are they?" Botan asked.  
  
"A couple blocks away." Cahadras responded.  
  
"It's not like their gonna kill you when they find you." Sakura said.  
  
"True." Botan agreed. "But I don't like making them worry."  
  
"Why not?" Shinma asked and hung off the side of the building with her leg keeping her from falling. "It's fun to make people worry, but those two don't worry and that's why their no fun."  
  
"What a tradgity for you." Cahadras said.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Do you need a tissue?" Sakura asked and sat down next to Shinma and hung off the wall with her.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Shinma waved.  
  
"Hi Shinma." Sakura waved back.  
  
"What fools." A cold voice came from the corner. Shinma sat up and her, Cahadras and Botan looked to see Hiei standing on the edge looking annoyed.  
  
The roof door opened and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came through it.  
  
"Who is it." Sakura yelled. "I can't see. Kyaaaaaa, I've gone blind. Nooooooooo."  
  
Shinma pulled on Sakura's fox tail. "Sit up and look."  
  
"Don't touch the tail, the tail is worth more then your life."  
  
"Nice, real nice."  
  
"It is ain't it. So, do I want to see who it is?"  
  
Shinma smirked evilly. "Yeah, you'll love to see who it is."  
  
Sakura sat up. "I wasen't expecting to see them. What a friggin surprise."  
  
"Where have you been Botan?" Hiei asked. "And don't lie to us."  
  
"You've been gone for 4 hours." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well, I, uh, you see." Botan stuttered.  
  
"Don't freak." Shinma said. "She's been here with us the whole time."  
  
"And as you see, she has all her body parts still." Cahadras put in.  
  
"I don't need to hear from you girl." Hiei snapped at Cahadras.  
  
In an instant Cahadras was standing next to him and she pushed him back. "Jerk."  
  
Hiei stumbled a bit but gained his balance. "You little bitch. I'll show you." Hiei pulled out his katana and swung it at Cahadras.  
  
Cahadras quickly got hers and blocked his attack. "You gotta be faster then that to hit me."  
  
Hiei growled and soon all that was seen was a blur of the fighting pair.  
  
"Stop it you two." Botan yelled but they ignored her.  
  
"Short intention span. So bored." Sakura pulled headphones out of her pocket and placed them in her fox ears. She turned the volume down super low and turned it on. She then hung from the roof.  
  
"Is that safe?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yep." Shinma said and then started to do sit ups on the side of the wall. "See, it's fun."  
  
"Okay." Kurama said.  
  
"Where's Hiei and Cahadras now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Their right behind you, watch out." Shinma yelled.  
  
Kuwabara yelled and jumped forward only to be knocked down by a passing Hiei.  
  
"Their fast." Yusuke said, struggling to keep up with their moves.  
  
"Very." Kurama agreed. "I have never seen anyone as quick as Hiei."  
  
Cahadras did a back flip to avoid one of Hiei's moves and landed on the side of the roof while Hiei had to do the same and landed on the other side of the building.  
  
"Your fast." Cahadras panted.  
  
Hiei said nothing. He wasen't about to tell anyone that this girl was also as quick as him.  
  
Cahadras smirked and put her katana away. "Looks like I have compition."  
  
Hiei put his katana away also. "Maybe you do but I don't."  
  
Cahadras glared at him. "Don't bother lying to me. You know as well as I that we're both equal in speed and strength."  
  
"How could I ever be compared to such a weakling as yourself."  
  
"Don't lie." Shinma said. "You both were struggling with eachother. She's not denying it and neither should you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sakura sat up and toke her headphones off. "The batteries are dead. Lucky me." She looked around. "So, what's goin on?"  
  
Shinma pulled Sakura's ear. "Nothing, just ignore everything around you and go to sleep or something."  
  
"Ow, ow, ow." Sakura whined. "Leeeeet gooooooooo of my eeeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrrr."  
  
"I think I'll hold on to this for a while." Shinma smirked evilly. "I like having the power."  
  
"Fine then." Sakura grabbed onto Shinma's dog ear and pulled. "Now let go."  
  
"You first."  
  
"Noooooo, you."  
  
"Let go." Shinma yelled and pushed Sakura back.  
  
"Eep." Sakura lost her balance and fell backwards off the side of the buiding.  
  
"What did you do." Cahadras yelled and ran to the side of the building.  
  
"Did she die?" Yusuke asked as him, Kuram and Kuwabara ran to the side.  
  
Yusuek, Kuram, Botan, Kuwabara, Shinma, and Cahadras looked down and saw Sakura holding onto a window seal three stories down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Botan yelled.  
  
"Hmmmmmm." Sakura yelled back. "I'm 50 stories in the air holding on for life. I'm just dandy."  
  
"Sakura." Shinma yelled.  
  
"Yes my soon to be dead friend."  
  
"I'm soooooo sorry. Please don't kill me."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't. I'll just torture you until you wish you were dead and beg me to kill you. That sounds much more appealing to me, and so much funner."  
  
"But I said I was sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't help me hang on now does it?"  
  
"Maybe if you believe it will."  
  
"Stop playing around Shinma." Cahadras told her.  
  
"But I'm being serious."  
  
"Can you hold on much longer?" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm really bored."  
  
"Being bored is better then being dead."  
  
"Not by much."  
  
"Just hold on a little longer."  
  
"Forget that."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"This." Sakura let go of the window seal.  
  
"Sakura, you idiot." Cahadras yelled. "If you kill yourself I'll kill you."  
  
Sakura drop threemore floors until she grabbed onto another window seal. She looked in the window and smiled. "We're gonna need a new window." She used her left arm to punch the window in and climbed in.   
  
Botan, Shinma, and Cahadras sighed in relief.  
  
"Now we need to buy a new window." Shinma whined.  
  
"At least Sakura didn't die." Botan told her.  
  
"Yeah, but we still need to buy a new window."  
  
The door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off looking Sakura.  
  
"Hi buddy ol' pal." Shinma said sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Shinma." Sakura said through gritted teeth. "Do you relized that I could of been road kill, because of you and your power starved self? Do you know what I want to do to you?"  
  
Shinma stepped back. "Uh, accept my apology for almost killing you?"  
  
"No, I want to torture you. Look what you've done to my poor tail. It's all knotty and now I gotta brush it out. Do you reliaze how hard it is to brush out a big, fluffy, knotted tail?"  
  
"Can't say I do."  
  
"Exactly. Now be a good girl and stay still while I strange every ounce of life from you." Sakura dived at Shinma and she dashed away with Sakura in persute.  
  
The two ran around for a while, Sakura trying to get revenge and Shinma trying to keep her head.  
  
"Do they always do this?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Every single day." Cahadras responded.  
  
"Fools." Hiei said.  
  
"I've never seen Sakura so mad." Botan said.  
  
"You think this is mad? You don't ever want to see her mad." Cahadras told her. "She could kill someone, but I doubt she would, she just doesn't go around killing people."  
  
Sakura grabbed Shinma's long silver hair and yanked her back and punched her in the back of the head. Shinma punched her in the gut and soon the two girls were punching each other in the face and anywhere else that was free.  
  
"You said they fight like this every day?" Kuram asked.  
  
Cahadras nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Just like this, hitting eachother." Kurama asked again.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes it gets messier and sometimes it's not as bad but it's like a game to them, they wouldn't hurt eachother really bad. Neither of them will come out with more then a bloody nose. Their like pups, they have to fight to gain dominance. I really don't know why I bother with them."  
  
Shinma and Sakura stopped. Shinma was holding onto Sakura's tail and Sakura was pulling on one of Shinma's ears. "You wanna come say that to our faces!?" They both yelled.  
  
"Are you two finished yet?" Hiei asked.  
  
  
  
Sakura let go of Shinma's ear and Shinma let go of Sakura's tail. "Yeah." They both said then glared at eachother. "Stop saying what I'm saying. Stop it. No you. You. Jerk. Freak. Bitch."  
  
"Hey Sakura." Botan yelled.  
  
"What?" Sakura turned her head towards Botan.  
  
Botan smiled. "There, problem solved."  
  
"Guess so." Shinma shrugged. "I'm hungry, how bout you Sakura."  
  
"Starving." Sakura answered.  
  
"Wait." Yusuke said. "A minute ago you were pulling eachothers hair out and now your all friendly again."  
  
"Point?" Sakura asked.  
  
Cahadras sighed. "It's a routine, they fight and then they act as if nothing ever happened. After many years of it you get used to it and fall into their little routine."  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his head. "I'm confused."  
  
"You would be." Hiei said.  
  
"What did you say Shorty." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Better to be short then brainless." Hiei responded.  
  
"I do to have a brain Shrimp."  
  
Cahadras punched Kuwabara in the back of the head. "I'm short too you baka and I take that offensive."  
  
"Look, Cahadras' sticking up for Hiei." Shinma said.  
  
Botan giggled.  
  
"How very touching." Sakura said.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Yusuke asked confused.  
  
"You would rather not know." Kurama told him.  
  
"You don't know either do you Kurama?"  
  
  
  
"No, I have not the slightest clue and I'd be lying if I said I did."  
  
Cahadras and Hiei blushed. Cahadras hurridly packed up her drums and left, still in Youkai form.  
  
Shinma and Sakura laughed as they grabbed their equipment.  
  
"Come on Botan." Shinma said.  
  
"K." Botan walked over to the laughing pair and the three went down the stairs.  
  
"Didn't we come to get Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, we did." Kurama responded.  
  
"And then she left with them?"  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"Then we came down here for no reason at all?"  
  
"Yes, we did."  
  
"Now what are we going to do?"  
  
"I guess we can always go back to the apartment and she can manage by herself. We have already seen that they will not harm her."  
  
"I guess. Come on then." Yusuke, Kurama,a dn Kuwabara went down the stairs while Hiei jumpedfrom building from building.  
  
All Hiei could think about was how Cahadras had the same speed and power as himself. 'Maybe this mission won't be so boring.' He thought to himself. Then he did something he rarely ever did. He smiled.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Well, theres another chapter. Toke me a while but I did it. Go me. Review people and make me a happy Kitsune. 


	9. Botan Loves Gossip

A/N~ I'm updating, what a miriacle. Just to let you all know. I HATE SCHOOL!!! It's evil I tell you, EVIL. Well, enough with my whining, now read the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
Botan Loves Gossip  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-  
  
Cahadras dropped her drums on the floor when she walked into the apartment. 'Those little bitches, oh, I'll get them back.' Cahadras thought angrily. 'I do not like Hiei, I never would, why would I ever like the enemy, those feelings are for weaklings and they only get you into trouble.'  
  
Botan, Shinma, and Sakura walked in. Botan quickly closed the door.  
  
"Do you three realize that you were walking around in public as your true forms." Botan said.  
  
"Really." Sakura said and grabbed her tail. "Guess we were."  
  
Shinma shrugged. "Oh well, no biggie."  
  
"No deal. You can get in serious trouble if anyone saw you." Botan explained.  
  
"Did anyone see us?" Cahadras asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then nothing to worry about."  
  
"Thats not the point, the point."  
  
Cahadras cut Botan off. "The point is no one saw us."  
  
Botan sighed. "I guess but what if someone did?"  
  
"Well, they didn't so no more what ifs." Sakura said. "So, Cahadras, do you always stick up for Hiei? I'm so very curious."  
  
"And I'm curious to what your heart would look like outside of your body." Cahadras told her.  
  
"That's not very nice now is it?" Shinma asked.  
  
"If you haven't realized I'm not very nice."  
  
"You are to Hiei." Sakura said.  
  
"I would of acted the same way if he was making fun of you."  
  
"Suuuuuurrrrrrre." Shinma said laying on the couch. "What do you think Botan?"  
  
"Well." Botan began.  
  
"I see I'm going to have to hurt you all." Cahadras growled.  
  
"Nothing, nothing went on. I saw nothing." Botan said quickly. The katana at Cahadras belt wasen't to reassuring.  
  
"Smart move Ferry." Cahadras said.  
  
"Your all boring." Sakura yawned and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Get me something to eat would you?" Shinma asked.  
  
"No." Sakura called back.  
  
"What a loving bunch." Botan muttered.  
  
"We are aren't we." Shinma smiled.  
  
"Speak for yourself pup." Cahadras said.  
  
"So, tell us about Japan Botan, we haven't been there in years." Shinma said.  
  
"I don't know what to say, I'm sure it hasen't changed much since you left." Botan said.  
  
"Do you have any other friends then Yusuke and them?"  
  
"Well, there's Keiko, she's a really nice girl and Yusuke has a crush on her, the same around. Then theres Yukina, she's ice appirition and very sweet, she's Hiei's sister and..." Botan quickly covered her mouth. "Oops."  
  
"So, Hiei has a sister and he hasen't told her is that right?" Sakura asked from the doorway eating a burrito. (Mmmmm burrito *drools*)  
  
"I wasen't suppose to say anything." Botan mummbled. "Hiei's going to kill me."  
  
"And you weren't suppose to say anything or it would be your life?" Cahadras asked. "I see it all so clearly now."  
  
Botan gulped. "Please don't tell him I said that."  
  
Shinma smiled evilly. "Oh, I'm tellin, I'm tellin on you, you did bad."  
  
"Shinma, it's against everything you believe in to tell on someone." Sakura said.  
  
"Can I trust you three not to tell anyone?" Botan asked.  
  
"Duh, we wouldn't tell anyone." Shinma said.  
  
"How touching, if you don't mind could you stop now, I think I'm gonna be sick." Cahadras said.  
  
Sakura looked at Botan. "You can trust us Botan, but I'm not to sure if we can trust you."  
  
"Why?" Botan asked. "You can trust me."  
  
"Like Hiei trusted you to keep his secret. Even with a death threat hanging over your head you still let it slip. I don't think it would be wise to tell you anything big and important queen of gossip."  
  
Botan smiled nervously. "Well, I, um."  
  
"Yeah, Sakura just wouldn't want it to get around that she loves Kurama now would you?" Shinma smirked.  
  
"I do not!" Sakura yelled and threw her half eaten burrito at Shinma, which hit her in the face.  
  
"Ewwwwww. Theres beans on me." Shinma said peeling the tortia off her face. "You are so dead." Shinma jumped up and ran after Sakura who was smart enough to go out the door, turning to her human form the second she stepped outside and Shinma did the same.  
  
Botan and Cahadras laughed at the two. Botan went to sit on the couch and stepped on something mushy. She looked at the bottom of her shoe where the rest of the burrito stuck to it.  
  
"This is really gross." Botan said peeling it off.  
  
"Atleast you got some free food." Cahadras said.  
  
"Just what I always wanted, burritos that are half eaten, been on someones face, on the floor, and then on my shoe. Yummy."  
  
"Could be worse."  
  
"How so."  
  
"You might of been forced to eat it."  
  
"True." Botan threw the burrito away and sat on the couch. "So, when do you think they'll be back?"  
  
Cahadras looked at the door. "Right about now."  
  
Suddenly Sakura burst through the door with Shinma right behind her. Shinma tackled Sakura to the ground and started punching her, and had punches thrown at her.  
  
Botan stood up and went to the door. "I gotta go ok, I'll see you tommorrow at school."  
  
"See ya." Cahadras waved.  
  
"Later." Sakura said and moved her head to the side from having it bashed in.  
  
"Bye." Shinma yelled and dodged a punch.  
  
Botan laughed and closed the door. She walked down the stairs and outside, heading towards her apartment. Her comunicator went off and she turned in an alley. She flipped it open to see Koenma.  
  
"Hello Lord Koenma." Botan greeted.  
  
"Hello Botan, have you found out anything new about the three?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Well." Botan giggled which turned into a laugh.  
  
Koenma looked at her as if she was crazy. "Botan, are you okay?"  
  
Botan surppressed herself to giggles and then she was silent. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"So have you found out anything new about them?"  
  
"Yes. You want to watch out for them if they have food, expecially burritos."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothng, just forget I said that Koenma sir."  
  
"Well, anything else."  
  
"Nothing else really."  
  
"Report to me if you find anything else." Koenma told her. "Oh, and Botan."  
  
"Yes Koenma sir."  
  
"I know that you have been getting close to them, a little to close. Don't forget that you will have to arrest them sooner or later and I know you won't like doing that to friends. I'm warning you now."  
  
"Yes Koenam sir." Botan sighed and closed the communicater. She put it in her pocket and headed back to the apartment. 'Now he tells me.' She thought to himself. 'To bad it's to late, we're already friends and it's going to kill me to take them to him. What am I going to do?'  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Well, theres another chapter. Now you know what to do. REVIEW!!! 


	10. Getting Ready

A/N~ Sorry for the wait people, my bad. We'll, this chapter is supper long so it should hopefully excuse me from my absence. Enjoy people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
Getting Ready  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days of practice for Shinma, Sakura, and Cahadras had paid off and the night had come. For Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Botan those days had helped them find more about the three.  
  
Botan had told the three girls that her and the boys would go over to their apartment and walk with them to the show, without asking the boys first.  
  
"Did you die in the bathroom Botan?" Yusuke yelled. He was beyond bored waiting for Botan. "Come on, you started getting ready before any of us and your still not done."  
  
"Yusuke." Kurama said. "Women take much longer getting ready, everything has to be perfect with them."  
  
"But they take so long, we're going to die before she comes out."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Hiei said. "Tell me again why I'm being forced into going to this ningen event."  
  
"Who knows." Yusuke yawned. "Botan's always forcing us to do stuff we don't want to."  
  
"I wonder if there are gonna be hot girls there." Kuwabara thought aloud. (What a friggin hentai, he's worse then Yusuke sometimes)  
  
Hiei clutched his hands and grinded his teeth together. 'If Yukina didn't like you I would kill you.' He thought. 'Maybe I should kill you, it'll be doing her a favor.' (Awwww, how sweet, he's sticking up for his sister, my brother probably would of killed him already. That shows how much Hiei cares for Yukina, always thinking of her before himself, and how violent my brother is *looks at hole in wall* how very violent the boy is)  
  
Botan walked out of the bathroom. "Ready." She called cheerfully. She wore a light blue halter top with a light purple skirt. She spun around in a circle. "What do you think?"  
  
"You toke 4 hours to put on a skirt and shirt?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It was worth it, don't you think?" Botan smiled.  
  
Yusuke's jaw dropped. "She's worse then Keiko." (I'm refering to their date when they went shopping, the episode they find out Toguros still alive and they are invited to the dark tournament, who goes clothes shopping on a date, really people, who does that?)  
  
"We should be going." Kurama said. "We do have to pick them up after all."  
  
"They better not take forever getting ready." Yusuke mumbled and the 5 left.  
  
-  
  
When they got to Cahadras', Shinma's, and Sakura's apartment, Botan opened the door without knocking and walked in with the boys following. Cahadras sat on the couch sleeping and Shinma and Sakura were nowhere to be found.  
  
Botan shook Cahadras awake. "Wakey wakey sleepy head."  
  
Cahadras opened her eyes and looked around. "Why'd you wake me up, couldn't you see I was sleeping." Cahadras had on all black and her outfit looked similar to Hiei's exept the sleeves were shorter.  
  
"Where's Shinma and Sakura?" Botan asked.  
  
"Wha, what is that? Is that? No! Never!"  
  
"Theres Sakura." Cahadras yawned.  
  
"Get your ass back here."  
  
"And theres Shinma." Cahadras yawned again.  
  
Yusuke put his head in his hands. "No, we have to wait for them now, didn't we just do this."  
  
"I think you'll survive Yusuke." Kurama said.  
  
"How would you know?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama sighed. "You'll live through it."  
  
Hiei looked out the window but suddenly turned around and glared at Cahadras. "Stop reading my thoughts bitch."  
  
Cahadras tried to look innocent. "Now why would I read your thoughts, I would never do that."  
  
"I know your reading my mind, if you don't want to die then I would advise you to stop now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your still doing it."  
  
"Damn." Cahadras muttered. "Fine. I'll stop noooooooooooooow." Cahadras cut the brainwaves off. "Now I'm bored."  
  
Hiei glared at Cahadras and turned back to the window.  
  
Sakura's door flew open and Sakura ran out with Shinma behind her. Sakura jumped behind Kurama, grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to avoid Shinma.  
  
"Leave me alone." Sakura yelled.  
  
"You lost the bet now deal with it." Shinma dived but was blocked off by Kurama.  
  
"Could you stopped using me as a sheild?" Kurama asked feeling dizzy.  
  
"No." Sakura said.  
  
Botan looked at the two. "Whats going on?"  
  
"Shinma and Sakura made a bet and Sakura lost so she has to do anything Shinma says." Cahadras told her.  
  
"And whats that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"To wear make-up."  
  
Botan looked at Cahadras. "But Shinma doesn't wear make-up and neither does Sakura."  
  
"True but Shinma loves torturing people with things they hate, she was gonna make Sakura wear a skirt and make-up but Sakura set the skirt on fire using her Kitsune Bi." (Fox Fire)  
  
Sakura tried to escape in her room and got half way there before Shinma grabbed her hair, making Sakura fall back onto her butt.  
  
"Got cha." Shinma smirked.  
  
"I don't wanna be a Barbie." Sakura whinned.  
  
"Oh, your not going to be just any Barbie, your going to be street hooker Barbie." (I saw a pic of it on the internet, it was beyond freaky. It was a joke site I think)  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. "You wouldn't."  
  
Shinma smiled evilly. "Oh, but I would."  
  
"But, she looks like a total slut, kinda like those ladies who go on Jerry Springer." (don't own Jerry Springer, they got some crazy people on that show.)  
  
"Those ladies are freaky." Yusuke agreed.  
  
"See, Yusuke agrees with me, don't ya." Sakura pointed to Yusuke.  
  
"I said those ladies were freaky, not that I didn't want her to make you look like one." Yusuke grinned evilly. (Damn you Yusuke)  
  
"The worlds against me." Sakura whinned.  
  
"Let's go my personal Barbie doll." Shinma said.  
  
"No, never! I'll do anything." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything. Anything that tiny blackhole you call a heart of yours desires."  
  
"Okay. I want all your ramen."  
  
Sakura gasp. "No! Never!"  
  
"No ramen or skanky Barbie. Both are horrible for you."  
  
Sakura thought about it for a moment. "Fine, take the ramen, take the only thing that keeps me alive, my heart, my soul." She said dramatically.  
  
Shinma let go of Sakura's hair. "You did the right thing. I get free ramen, good."  
  
Everyone exept Cahadras looked dumbly at them and sweatdropped.  
  
"Just when I thought they couldn't of gotten even wierder." Yusuke said. "They surprise me everytime."  
  
"Fools." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Well, that was, interesting." Kurama said.  
  
"You could of embarrased her." Kuwabara told Shinma. "And you wanted ramen, how dumb are you?"  
  
  
  
A red glint went through Shinma's eyes and she clutched her fists. "What... Did... You... Say... To... Me?" She said, the words equally spaced.  
  
"Uh oh." Both Cahadras and Sakura said. Cahadras moved Botan back and Sakura moved Yusuke and Kurama back.  
  
The glint in Shinma's eyes dissapeared and she stepped up to Kuwabara. "You know what?" She smiled sweetly then punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Oops." She said coldly.  
  
Yusuke and Sakura burst out laughing hystercally and Hiei and Cahadras smirked.  
  
Botan pocked Kuwabara with her foot. "Is he okay?"  
  
"The baka will be fine." Shinma said. "His head is hard enough, he'll be back in a moment or so. I really hate holding my strength back, it takes the fun out of everything."  
  
"Still entertaining." Cahadras said.  
  
Botan walked towards the door. "You all ready?"  
  
Shinma walked to the door. "Yep."  
  
"Where's your equiptment?" Botan asked.  
  
"We left it there." Shinma told her.  
  
Kuwabara sat up. "Where am I."  
  
"We're leaving Kuwabara." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The group left the apartment complex and went outside. (do you really want me to explain in detail every friggin stair?)  
  
"There should be a law against going to school on a Saturday." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"There should be no school period." Sakura said. "It's evil. Why have school?"  
  
"It helps keep you out of trouble." Botan pointed out.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Shinma asked.  
  
  
  
"Exept burn buildings down." Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"It's not so bad." Kurama said.  
  
Sakura glared at Kurama. "You like school don't you."  
  
"I have nothing against it."  
  
"Gasp, you sicko."  
  
"Why would I be a sicko?"  
  
"There you go with your head games again."  
  
"What head games."  
  
"Stop, stop the questions, they hurt my little head."  
  
"Why do they hurt your little head?"  
  
"Gah, my brain, it burns."  
  
Cahadras looked at the arguing pair. She couldn't believe Sakura had gotten so close to someone so quickly. She never trusted anyone after her parents death, she doubted that she would even trust her and Shinma if they hadn't known eachother forever. 'To bad in the end they'll have to betray eachother.' Cahadras thought sadly. 'I'm going to hate seeing her hurt after all this is over. Why are we even hanging around them? We know what's going to happen. Damn them all, damn them for having me think this way.'  
  
(just so you all know ~...~ will be telepathic)  
  
~Showing feelings for the girls, how sad~ Cahadras heard in her mind. It was Hiei.  
  
~What if I am? I've known them their entire life. I'll care for who I want to and you won't tell me differently~  
  
~It's a weak feeling, it holds you down. You'll never get anywhere with it~  
  
~You seem to of gotten pretty far with it~  
  
~What are you talking about~  
  
~Yukina~  
  
~What about her~  
  
~I know she's your sister~  
  
~If you~  
  
~I'm not going to tell her, I don't even know her~  
  
~If you tell anyone~  
  
~You'll kill me, I won't tell anyone, who would I tell~  
  
~How do you know~  
  
~I read your thoughts, I had to do something~  
  
~You little bitch~  
  
~Nice talkin to ya but I best be goin~ Cahadras quickly ended the conversation.  
  
  
  
Hiei glared at Cahadras. 'That little bitch' He thought.  
  
~I resent that~ Cahadras said then quit talking for good.  
  
Hiei studied Cahadras from the corner of his eye. He had a feeling she wouldn't tell Yukina, she seemed to have to much pride. Maybe he could trust her.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Yusuke said. "Your inu hayou so every new moon you lose all your youkai powers and become human."  
  
Shinma nodded. "Yep. It drives me crazy to. You couldn't start to understand how it is."  
  
"I think I'll keep it that way."  
  
"What do you look like on the new moon?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You see me now."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Just like this."  
  
  
  
"Even I knew that Kuwabara." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled and swung at Yusuke. Yusuke easily dodged it and the two started punching eachother. In better words, Yusuke was the one throwing punches and Kuwabara was on the recieving end.  
  
Shinma laughed and turned to Botan. "Do they always do this?"  
  
Botan nodded. "Yeah, always. So are you planning to move back to Japan?"  
  
"We go where bounty hunters aren't."  
  
"Well if you ever go you'll have to meet everyone."  
  
"That's if you don't arrest us first." Shinma pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah." Botan said sadly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry bout it." Shinma said trying to cheer the Ferry up.  
  
Botan smiled weakly. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it when it comes. If it comes."  
  
Kuwabara slammed into a wall and Yusuke clapped his hands together. "Will you ever learn?"  
  
"You as well as the rest of us know Detective that his mind is to small to comprehend anything so the answer is no." Hiei said.  
  
Cahadras giggled but stopped as soon as she started hoping no one heard her.  
  
Hiei looked at her. He was the only one who heard it because everyone else were busy talking. "Did you just?"  
  
"Say it and die." Cahadras stated quickly before he could say anything else.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"It will be if you say anything else."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hiei and Cahadras looked at eachother. "Stop taking my word." They yelled at the same time giving eachother death glares.  
  
The two were broken away from the glaring contest at the sound of breaking glass. They looked and saw Sakura standing as if she had just thrown something. They looked ahead and saw a car full of teenaged girls and the back window was broken.  
  
"Fucking sluts." Sakura mummbled.  
  
"What just happened?" Cahadras asked. Shinma leaned and whispered in her ear.  
  
"When those girls passed they cat-called Kurama. Looks like Sakura's jeolous."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, perfect blackmail." Shinma started walking up to Sakura but Cahadras held her back.  
  
"What?" Shinma asked.  
  
"Not now." Cahadras told her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look at her. She looks like she's about to go on a killing spree. You don't want your throat ripped out now do you."  
  
  
  
"Not today I don't."  
  
"And I thought only inu youkai were overly protective."  
  
"Nope, all canines are, that includes you and Sakura."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You are half Kitsune."  
  
"Damn." Cahadras muttered. "Just what I wanted."  
  
"So that means you'll be protective of Hi..." Shinma was cut off by Cahadras hand over her mouth.  
  
"You really wanna die don't you?"  
  
Shinma pulled Cahadras hand off her mouth. "Why is everyone picking on me today? What did I do wrong, I'm innocent."  
  
Cahadras walked ahead to catch up with the rest of the group. "Keep telling yourself that."  
  
Shinma followed. "I will."  
  
Through the whole walk there, Yusuke and Kuwabara fought, Botan tried to break them up, Hiei and Cahadras walked in silence, Shinma thought of the perfect blackmail, Kurama kept asking Sakura why she broke the car's window and Sakura kept telling him to stop playing mind games until she got annoyed and grabbed his hair and wouldn't let go until he stopped asking questions but Kurama, being the curious kitsune he is, kept asking.  
  
They entered the school and went to the gym where the show was being held. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei toke a seat in the very back. The place was full.  
  
"This place is packed." Botan said looking around.  
  
"Could it have something to do with the extra credit given if you bother to show up?" Shinma asked sacastically.  
  
Sakura pushed Kurama into a seat and covered his mouth with her hand. "Be a good boy and stay here. Understand?"  
  
Kurama nodded and Sakura toke her hand away from his mouth.  
  
"So why did you do that?" Kurama asked.  
  
Sakura covered his mouth again. "Shhhhhhh, no more talky, you talk to much. It's quiet time now. Quiet. Do you understand that word?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, sit, stay, be quiet, and don't break anything. Now do you understand?"  
  
Kurama nodded again and Sakura toke her hand back.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." He said.  
  
Sakura gave an impatient sigh and walked towards the stage muttering something about hot, nosy kitsunes by the name of Kurama.  
  
"Jeez Kurama, now look what you did. You went and made Sakura mad." Shinma said, faking to care.  
  
"I don't see why she'd be mad over a simple question." Kurama said innocently.  
  
"Not a question. Millions of questions that drove her insane." Shinma told him. "Do you how many times you asked her the same thing over and over and over again."  
  
"I don't recall."  
  
"Good thing I don't have to deal with you, that's Sakura's job." Shinma muttered and walked to the stage.  
  
"I'm amazed by your patience." Cahadras said, "To bad I have very little." She then walked of to the stage.  
  
"You enjoy bugging Sakura don't you Kurama." Botan said.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."  
  
-  
  
A/N~ we'll end it there. damn, that was long. Hope you people enjoyed reading all of that. Review and make me happy, it's not that good when I'm pissed *looks at burning city* just ask them. Stupid people, tried to cheat me on my slurpie. The sign said $0.99 not $1.00. Trying to rip me off, well, they got what they deserved *burning buidling falls catching more of the city on fire* muhahahahahahahahaha *takes drink of coke slurpie* hahahahahahahahahahaha *cough* *hack* I like revenge, and fire, and pointy objects, and shiny objects *rambles on for hours* and reviews. SO REVIEW!!! 


	11. The Show

A/N~ sup people, I'm updatin, I just feel so special. Like always, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho yet so I have to do these damn disclaimers. I do however own the song so nah. Atleast I own something, that's more then you people. *laughs evilly* don't ask bout the evil laugh, I just felt the need. get on to the fic now.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
The Show  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-  
  
Shinma looked out at the stage from behind the curtain. One eyebrow raised at the preformers that were on. She then started to gag.  
  
"Oi, Shinma, what you doin?" Sakura asked.  
  
Shinma turned around and faced Sakura. "Trying not to hurl."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I told you not to watch those sluts dance to 'Dirty' didn't I."  
  
"Like I would listen. Next time chain me up before I do that again."  
  
"Get over it kid." Cahadras told her. "You've seen much worse."  
  
"True." Shinma agreed. "So when are we on?"  
  
"My favorite time. Last." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Why do you like being last?" Shinma asked.  
  
"Cause I do, that's why."  
  
"That explains alot." Cahdras said.  
  
"It does doesn't it."  
  
-  
  
"No mom, I don't wanna go to school, they beat us there." Yusuke mummbled in his sleep. Both Yusuke and Hiei had fallen asleep, Botan was braiding her hair for the 40th time, Kurama was trying to stay awake, and Kuwabara was watching the show.  
  
Kurama looked at Botan. "Botan, how much longer?"  
  
Botan looked at her watch. "Well, you asked the same question 5 minutes ago so, forever."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Thought so."  
  
Soon the principal came onto the stage and stood infront of the microphone. "Wasen't that great?"  
  
No one did anything.  
  
He coughed. "Well, yes, anyways our final act is Koko."  
  
"It's Kokuei dumb ass." Sakura yelled and then was pulled backstage again by Shinma.  
  
He gave a dirty look to the curtain where Sakura was standing. He then walked backstage. Cahadras, Shinma, and a pissed off looking Sakura walked onto the stage. Sakura was mummbling about stupid principals and ways to torture him.  
  
Botan shoke Yusuke and Hiei. "Wake up, their on."  
  
Hiei sat up in his seat while Yusuke slapped Botan's hand away.   
  
"Go away." He mummbled. "It's my cupcake."  
  
Botan looked around and then pulled out her oar, hit Yusuke quickly and then it dissappeared.  
  
Yusuke jumped up and rubbed his head. "What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"Watch." Botan commanded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here goes my Saturday." Yusuke looked up and saw Shinma pointing to him. She then flicked her wrist across her neck telling him to shut up. "Fine." He yelled and gained a few stares but he just flipped them off.  
  
  
Shinma smiled and nodded then picked up her bass.  
  
Cahadras started to play a beat on her drums and soon Sakura and Shinma followed. Both Sakura and Shinma stepped up to their microphones, this time there were 2 instead of 1. They both sang the began to sing the chorus.  
  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
Sakura sang solo.  
  
I tried to warn you  
That the world would be distroyed  
I told you I would be responsible  
But you ignored me  
Do you believe me now  
Now that everyone's gone  
Your all alone  
I won't even look at you  
Just let the tears flow  
There's no more hope for you  
  
Both Shinma and Sakura sang the chorus.  
  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
  
Now Shinma was the one to sing.  
  
I wanted to distroy the world  
Now that thats done what next  
Maybe I should distroy you  
Or just distroy your soul  
Get you back for everything  
Everything you've done to me  
Just to inflict pain on you  
There's nothing else I'd rather see  
  
They sang chorus.  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
Sakura sang again.  
  
Raven black skys  
Crimson red waters  
Just to see you hurting  
Makes me smile  
I remember what you said  
That you would stay with me forever  
Well forever didn't last long  
Now did it  
Now it doesn't much matter  
Because there's nothing much left  
It's just you and me  
And the pain I will put you through  
  
They sang chorus.  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
Sakura then started screaming.  
  
I wish you could see all the hate in my head  
That alone would kill you  
If you knew what I knew  
You wouldn't be able to take it  
You'd scream in pain  
Beg it to stop  
I'd just stand there and smile  
Knowing I'm the cause of it  
Drenched in your own blood  
Your eyes rolled in back of your head  
Waiting for death  
But I'll let you suffer a little longer  
  
The two sang the last chorus'.  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
Hush little baby  
Don't you cry  
In the end  
We'll all die  
  
The beat slowly ended along with the chorus. Cahadras stood up and walked backstage not bothering to wait for applause and was followed my Shinma and Sakura. They passed the principal on his way out onto the stage.  
  
"We have the results in. Not that any of you care." He mummbled the last part. "The winner is 'Dirty'." A group of girls came out who had preformed to the song and toke the check from him.  
  
A crash was heard in the backround and cussing. The curtains then caught on fire, engulfed in black and blue flames. (The black flames are from Cahadras and the blue flames are from Sakura)  
  
"I think we should." Botan said but didn't get to finish as she saw Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei already running down there. She grabbed Kuwabara's hand and ran down the aisle.  
  
"Botan, I didn't know you felt that way.' Kuwabara said. "But I'm in love with Yukina."  
  
"Can it." Botan sadi and ran up the stairs to the backstage. When she saw it she froze dead in her tracks. Tables and chairs were broken, the brick walls had cracks and missing peices in them, and alot of it was either still on fire or already burnt.  
  
"Come on." Yusuke yelled at Botan with Shinma over his shoulder. Kuwabara had to help Hiei control Cahadras as they dragged her out and Kurama carried Sakura out over his shoulder. All three of the girls looked as if they were about to kill anyone who looked at them and they were yelling at the person holding them back to let them go. The group quickly ran outside before the principal could stop them. Police sirens were heard in the distance and they ran the oppisite way.  
  
"You just had to ruin the whole backstage didn't you." Yusuke said.  
  
"That fucking bastard." Sakura yelled. "I'll kill him. Let me go damn it."  
  
"I don't think you need to be in anymore trouble." Kurama told her.  
  
"Fine, turn up at that corner." Sakura told them.  
  
"Why should we?" Hiei asked annoyed that he had to carry Cahadras. (yeah right)  
  
"Just do it."  
  
The group turned the corner and were stopped by a building infront of them.  
  
"You do realize this is a dead end right." Yusuke said.  
  
Sakura pushed off of Kurama's shoulder and ran inside of the building.  
  
"Where's she going?" Botan asked.  
  
"Let's just say someone in that building owes her a favor. Now, can you put me down Hiei, people might start to suspect something."  
  
Hiei blushed lightly and set her down. Yusuke followed and set Shinma down.  
  
"Hey." Shinma said. "I never said I didn't want to be put down, I like not running."  
  
"Well, now your down so your staying down." Yusuke told her.  
  
"Fine. Be that way."  
  
Sakura came outside with a pair of car keys. "Come on children. We're off." She then started to walk over to the parking lot on the side of the building.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have a drivers licence, your not even old enough to drive." Botan said.  
  
"Just cause I'm not old enough doesn't mean I can't drive." Sakura walked over to a black van and got into the drivers seat. Cahadras and Shinma got into the back. (It's one of those older vans with the cool t.v. in back. I love those vans.)  
  
"You comin?" Shinma called. "Or do you want to get caught by the cops, they probably saw us running and they probably coming down here right now. So hurry your ass up if you don't wanna get caught."  
  
Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara got in back while Yusuke sat in the passenger seat. As soon as the door closed Sakura stepped on the gas and did a 180, leaving tire marks on the pavement. Botan jumped into her seat and quickly put her seatbelt on.  
  
"That's no fun." Shinma said. "It's better not to wear your seatbelt when she drives, it's much more fun."  
  
"I'd rather live." Botan said.  
  
"Suit yourself." Shinma then stood up and was thrown into another seat as Sakura toke a sharp corner. "Do it again. Do it again."  
  
"Hn." Hiei and Cahadras said at the same time. They glared at eachother. "Stop saying what I'm saying. No you. Stop it. I'll kill you."  
  
Kurama sighed at the two. "Here we go again."  
  
Yusuke looked through the cd case on the floor and picked one. He put it in the cd player and Sum41 came on.  
  
"Hell yeah." Sakura said and her and Yusuke started headbangind to Still Waiting.  
  
Botan held onto her seat for dear life. Shinma looked at her and then pulled her hand away from her seat and unbuckled the seatbelt. "You trust us?"  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
"Then loosen up and don't play it safe. You gotta have fun while your young."  
  
Botan nodded again. "I don't think it's so safe that she's doing that."  
  
Shinma laughed. "This is safe. She's once jumped onto the roof with the car going. She does some crazy shit. We still didn't crash and no one toke the wheel either."  
  
Botan looked a little releaved but not much.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kurama yelled over the blasting music.  
  
"You'll see." Sakura yelled back.  
  
"That doesn't help much."  
  
"Be pateint."  
  
Kurama turned to Cahadras. "Do you have any idea where we're going."  
  
"I don't have an idea, I know where." Cahadras told him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"If I told you then Sakura would be pissed and I don't feel like arguing with her today, maybe tomorrow though."  
  
Kurama sighed. He had a feeling he wouldn't know where they were going to go, and that no one would tell him either.  
  
-  
  
Well there you go. Now do the right thing and review. REVIEW NOW DAMN IT !!! 


	12. Watch Out

A/N~ Hey people, I'm back *cricket chirps* Oh, now that's cold, come on, it's me Sakura. *people scream and run for their pitiful lives* That's better.  
  
Disclaimer~ Nope, I don't own them yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
Watch Out  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. He went to stretch but found it difficult. He looked at his arm and found Sakura's head resting peacefully on his shoulder. She was asleep. Yusuke decided to wake her up but couldn't. He shook her furiously but nothing. He then pushed her off but she just fell back onto his shoulder. A yawn was heard from the back and Yusuke turned around to see Shinma awake.  
  
"Hey." Shinma yawned.  
  
"Hey. Do you know how to get her to wake up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Shinma yawned again. "Poke her nose."  
  
"Poke her nose?"  
  
Shinma nodded.  
  
Yusuke shrugged and poked her nose. Sakura flew off his shoulder and looked around. "Who touched my nose?" Sakura looked around and then glared at Yusuke accusingly. "It was you wasn't it."  
  
Yusuke pointed to Shinma. "She told me to. It was her fault, all her. I'm just an innocent bystander caught up in this sick, demented game."  
  
Shinma and Sakura laughed. "You innocent, yeah right."  
  
"I knew I couldn't fool anyone with that one. Damn."  
  
"I think I better wake everyone else." Shinma said.  
  
"Hold up." Sakura said. "Yusuke, hand me the CD case."  
  
Yusuke nodded and handed her the black CD case on the floor. Sakura flipped through it and found a cd, Jack Off Jill. She removed the Linkin Park CD that was put in hours before. She turned the volume up all the way, changed the song to When I Am Queen and pressed 'play.'  
  
Music filled the van and soon a girl's voice came up.  
  
When I am queen I will insist with perfect scars upon my wrists  
  
That everything you once held dear is taken away from you  
  
When I am queen sweet Girl Scout's face and not a one will fall from grace  
  
If all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to...  
  
  
  
  
  
She then started screaming and everyone quickly woke up.  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown....  
  
Her voice went back to normal.  
  
When I am queen on royal thrown made out of parts of broken bones  
  
of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry  
  
When I am queen I'll have my way I'll make it drowning dollie day  
  
and all the tears that we have cried we'll suck back in our eyes  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown....  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown.....  
  
Hush baby hush baby  
  
Hush baby go to sleep  
  
Hush baby hush baby  
  
Hush baby I'll make you bleed  
  
When I am queen I will not wait my body type will still be great  
  
I will not leave it up to fate because I hate you too  
  
When I am queen they all will see the patron saint of self-injury  
  
the glitter sores will heal themselves I'll play the part of someone else  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown....  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown drown drown myself  
  
Drown......  
  
  
  
"What in hells?" Hiei asked angrily.  
  
"I am going to kill you Sakura." Cahadras growled.  
  
Sakura stopped painting her claws black. "You said something?" She asked innocently, now in youkai form.  
  
"When did you change into youkai form?" Yusuke asked. "And when did you get nail polish?"  
  
"For question number one, just a little while ago. The second question, I have my ways." Sakura continued painting her claws.  
  
"How'd she do that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Kitsune illusion." Kurama stated.  
  
"What a smart kitsune boy you are." Shinma cooed, patting Kurama on the head.  
  
"What's Kitsune illusion?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"To explain it in simple terms, it's when a youkai, mostly Kitsunes, can make objects appear from no where." Kurama explained.  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Ohhhhh, I still don't get it."  
  
"Baka." Hiei and Cahadras muttered then gave each other death glares.  
  
"Where are we?" Botan asked, looking out the window.  
  
Shinma also looked out the window. "From that sign, we're 123 miles away from the closest town. They best have some fast food place there, I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
"Well if someone would hurry their lazy ass up then we could get to the food quicker." Yusuke said.  
  
Sakura looked up. "Are you talkin bout me."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy."  
  
"Can't you see I'm bout to strangle the life from you." Cahadras growled.  
  
"Fine, fine. You're all so friggin pushy." Sakura found the keys and started the van. She pulled into the lane, cutting off another driver. As the driver honked his horn and yelled curses, both Yusuke and Sakura flipped him off.  
  
After 10 minutes of driving everything was once again crazy. Hiei and Cahadras were fighting, over what they weren't sure. Shinma was painting Botan's nails, after getting hit with her oar when Shinma tried to use black, but now it was light purple. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping, how they did it with Jack Off Jill blasting was beyond everyone. Kurama and Sakura were talking about when the Urameshi Team fought in the Dark Tournament while Sakura poked Yusuke's face with her tail.  
  
"Are we there yet?' Shinma asked looking up from Botan's nails.  
  
"We've only been on the road for 10 minutes." Botan replied.  
  
"So is that a yes."  
  
"I don't think we could make all those miles in 10 minutes."  
  
"Damn it all."  
  
"No." Yusuke muttered in his sleep when Sakura's tail swept under his nose. "It's the evil feather duster of doom. Leave me alone." He then started swatting her tail away.  
  
"Oh, how precious." Sakura said, poking him in the eye.  
  
"Die fucking feather duster." Yusuke said then grabbed a hold of Sakura's tail.  
  
"Ow." Sakura whined. "Let go Yusuke, it hurts."  
  
"Now you die duster thingy."  
  
"No, no dying, leave my tail alone."  
  
Kurama sighed and wrenched Yusuke's hands apart, freeing Sakura's tail. Sakura quickly whipped her tail onto her lap and glared evilly at the sleeping Yusuke who thought he had killed the feather duster of doom and was now celebrating in his sleep.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura muttered to Kurama and blushed in embarrassment.   
  
"I am not a half-breed!" Cahadras yelled.  
  
"Then what do you call yourself?" Hiei yelled back. "You're clearly a mutt."  
  
"I am not." Cahadras yelled and toke a swing at Hiei but missed as he ducked his head. "Come on, fight like a man. What are you, a wuss."  
  
Hiei growled and tackled Cahadras to the vans floor. Shinma jumped off of the floor where she was kneeling and jumped into a chair.  
  
  
  
"Watch it!" Shinma yelled.  
  
Hiei and Cahadras ignored her as the wrestled on the floor. Cahadras turned into Youkai form to help herself defend and fight better.  
  
"Even driving they fight." Kurama sighed.  
  
Cahadras went to kick Hiei in the stomach but instead kicked the sleeping Kuwabara.  
  
"Who did that?' Kuwabara yelled. Just then, Yusuke stretched in his sleep, raising his arm into the air. "Your dead Urameshi." Kuwabara dived and pulled Yusuke into the back of the van, waking him up.  
  
"What the fuck Kuwabara?" Yusuke yelled and dodged a punch. "You've gone crazy."  
  
"I'll teach you for hitting me while I'm asleep." Kuwabara threw another punch but missed.  
  
Now there were two pairs fighting in the back of the van. Kurama jumped into the passenger's seat to avoid getting punched by Hiei.  
  
Shinma's eyes grew larger and she turned into her Hanyou form. "I wanna fight." She then jumped in and started throwing wild punches, not knowing who she was gonna hit.  
  
"Sup Kurama." Sakura nodded. "How's it goin."  
  
"Well, everyone else is in the back fighting except Botan." Kurama replied. "Other then that, fine."  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "That's great. So who's winning?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
Someone's fist whizzed by Sakura's ears.  
  
"What the fuck?!" She yelled and turned around, leaving the steering wheel unoccupied. "Who the fuck did that, I will kill you!" She yelled. Everyone else ignored her and kept fighting. "Oh I'm gonna..."  
  
Botan started screaming and pointed in front of the rode. "Get out of the way!"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked out of the front and saw a bus heading strait at them.  
  
"Fuck!" Yusuke, Hiei, Cahadras, Shinma, and Sakura yelled at once. Kurama dived at the wheel and toke a sharp turn onto the side of the rode, nearly missing the bus. The van skidded to a stop and everyone looked somewhat freaked out.  
  
"That was..." Shinma blinked a few times. "So cool."  
  
"We almost died and you thought it was cool." Botan said, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Well, it was pretty cool." Yusuke agreed.  
  
Botan put her head in her hands. "I can't believe you guys."  
  
"That damn bus got in my way, did you see that. Damn ningens and their damn nerves." Sakura fumed.  
  
"Sakura." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
"Oh hell no."  
  
"Oh hell yeah." Everyone in the back said, even Botan.  
  
Sakura muttered something under her breath and got out. She stomped in front of the van to the passenger's side. She opened the door, pulled Kurama out, and flopped down angrily into the seat with her arms crossed and a pout on her face, not even bothering to close the door. Kurama sighed at her stubbornness and closed the door. He went to the drivers seat and got in. He started driving, and in the right lane for once during the whole trip.  
  
"Uh, Sakura." Botan started but Shinma quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"No talky, she's in a bitchy mood." Shinma told her.  
  
Botan nodded and Shinma toke her hand away from her mouth. Botan toke a good look at the pouting Kitsune and could she a dark aura surrounding her. She decided it best not to speak to her for awhile.  
  
"Stupid stubborn bitch." Hiei muttered and received a death glare from Cahadras.  
  
"And like you aren't. Well, not the bitch part but if you replace it with bastard it fits you perfectly."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Cahadras pushed him. "I said stop stealing my word." In a matter of seconds they both were back on the floor fighting.  
  
Kuwabara looked confused at them. "What are they fighting about?"  
  
"Like I know or care. Hey, they got a TV in here." Yusuke said.  
  
Shinma blinked at him. "You just now noticed?"  
  
"Well I have been up in the front and when I was back here I was beating the shit out of Kuwabara."  
  
"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN URAMESHI?!"  
  
Shinma smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh shut up already, your just asking to get your ass kicked aren't you?"  
  
"Like he could..."  
  
"Just shut up." Shinma jumped into the back of the van and came back with a box. She placed it on the floor and opened it. Inside were tons of dvds. "Hmmmmm." She wondered aloud. "What should we watch?" She looked up at Sakura. "Maybe Inu Yasha." She saw Sakura's ears twitch in wonder. "Or maybe Dot.Hack//Sign. No, I think we'll watch Cowboy Bebop." She watched hers ears twitch excitedly. She put the dvd in the dvd player and turned it on. The opening theme came on and suddenly Sakura jumped into the back.  
  
"Planning to watch Cowboy Bebop without me Shinma?" Sakura asked and glared at Shinma.  
  
"I knew it would work, always does." Shinma said proudly.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, just shut up and watch."  
  
"One question." Botan said.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura and Shinma said at the same time.  
  
"What about them?" She pointed to Hiei and Cahadras who were still on the floor of the van fighting.  
  
"I got it." Shinma stated. "Hey Hiei, Cahadras, you two look pretty comfortable down there on the floor together."  
  
Sakura caught on. "Yeah, damn, there should be laws bout doing those kinds of things in moving vehicles, but I guess some people swing that way."  
  
Hiei and Cahadras jumped away from each other and sat down in opposite seats. "Hn." They both said and crossed their arms and blushed like tomatoes.  
  
"Mission complete." Shinma said proudly.  
  
A/N~ There's another chapter, don't forget to review. 


	13. Sad Past

A/N~ Hey people. This chpt is going to get into Cahadras' past since we don't know to much bout her.  
  
Disclaimer~ I own no one exept myself. You people sure know how to bring a girldown don't you.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretend Your Someone Else  
  
Sad Past  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Noooooo." Shinma and Sakura hugged eachother tightly and cried on eachothers shoulder. "Why Spike, why. He was so hott."  
  
"What's going on back there?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nothing." Cahadras responded. "Shinma and Sakura are just crying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Spike died."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Didn't Shinma say that they watch this show practically everyday?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Cahadras nodded. "They do but they always cry when Spike dies, no matter how many times they see him die."  
  
"That's stupid." Kuwabara said.  
  
Cahadras punched Kuwabara in the face. "Do not call my friends stupid. Understand baka yarou?"  
  
Hiei moved far away from the crying pair. He hated hearing crying, expecially crying girls. It drove him insane. Finally, he couldn't take it. "Will you two shut the fuck up?!" He snapped. "It's just an anime character! Get over it! It's not real!"  
  
Shinma and Sakura looked at him with tear stained faces then started bawling again. "He's really gone!"  
  
Hiei blinked at them a few times then started banging his head against the window. "Must... Kill... Baka... Onnas."  
  
"Uh oh." Botan said then went to comfort Shinma and Sakura before Hiei really lost his patience, and it wouldn't take much longer before he snapped.  
  
"Looks like Hiei's bout to blow." Yusuke whispered to Cahadras.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered back.  
  
"Maybe we should get out before he does."  
  
"Maybe, but let's leave Kuwabara in here to feel his wrath."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Kurama then had an idea. He looked at the crying girls. "If you want him to be alive, why don't you just watch an episode when he's still alive."  
  
Shinma and Sakura stopped crying and looked at him. "That's a good idea." They said in unison. Shinma jumped at the dvds and pick one then popped it in the dvd player.  
  
"That's why I like you Kurama." Sakura said. "You always know what to do when a chick cries. Good job."  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
"Uh." Botan began, searching for the right words. "Where are we going?"  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I dunno." Everyone else said besides Sakura.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Cahadras. "You said you knew where we were going."  
  
Cahadras shrugged. "I lied. You gotta problem with that."  
  
"Sakura was the one who dragged us on this trip, she should know where we're going." Yusuke said.  
  
"I do, but since I'm not driving then I don't know where we're going, so yeah." Sakura responded, not taking her eyes away from the t.v.  
  
"Then why don't you drive."  
  
"Cause all of you started complaing bout my great driving skills."  
  
"So we're lost?" Shinma asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Most likely, thanks to Kurama." She glared at Kurama.  
  
"So now I'm being blamed?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yep. Now let me drive damn it."  
  
"Just let her." Yusuke said. "Since we don't even know where the hell we are."  
  
Kurama pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. He got out and Sakura jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Finally. I'm back in control." She laughed evilly.  
  
Kurama sat in the passenger's seat and sighed. "I'm going to regret this when it's over."  
  
Sakura glared at him. "Oh, by then you'll be dead my dear Kurama." She then laughed really creepy like and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, even though they all thought she was.  
  
"I'm gonna die again. Damn it all." Yusuke said.  
  
"You all shall pay for putting me back there." Sakura said evilly.  
  
"You gave her sugar again, didn't you Shinma?" Cahadras asked and looked at the fidgeting hanyou.  
  
Shinma made a small space between her index and middle finger. "Just a smidge, I didn't think it would hurt any."  
  
"We're all going to die aren't we." Kuwabara whinned.  
  
"You most likely will since your a weak ningen, Yusuke may live, Botan's already dead, or something like that so I doubt she can die, and Kurama and I will live since we are not weak ningens like you." Hiei said.  
  
"What about us?" Shinma asked.  
  
"Like I care what happens to you three."  
  
"You all talk to much. Shut up." Sakura said and stepped on the gas, making the van fly forward.  
  
"Weeeeeee." Shinma yelled as she fell back.  
  
"Just when I thought it was safe." Botan said.  
  
"That's why you should never let your guard down." Yusuke told her.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked out the window boredly. He then glared daggers at Cahadras. "What did I tell you about reading my mind?"  
  
"I think you lie." Cahadras responded. "So you would rather be in spirit prison then with us I see. Sounds exciting."  
  
"Come on." Shinma said. "We're not that bad."  
  
"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
Shinma put her claw over her heart and put on a fake hurt face. "That really hurts, right here."  
  
Cahadras shock her head sadly. "You really are to dramatic Shinma. How did I ever get stuck with you."  
  
"It was destiny."  
  
"Sure it was, and Kuwabara's not a complete idiot."  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "I am not stupid Shorty. If you weren't a girl I'd beat you up till you went crying to your mom."  
  
A look of hurt was in Cahadras eyes but was quickly replaced with anger. She grabbed Kuwabara's collar and slammed him into the door. "Never speak of my mother again!" She yelled. "I swear I will kill you if you ever say anything about her again!"  
  
Everyone looked at Cahadras in surprise. Cahadras let Kuwabara go and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Pull over."  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled over. Cahadras opened the door and jumped out, slamming it behind her. She disappeared into the trees.   
  
"What just happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Kurama said.  
  
"You fucking asshole!" Shinma yelled and started to slap Kuwabara. "You are such a sick bastard!"  
  
Botan quickly grabbed Shinma's arms and pulled her to the other side of the van so she couldn't hit him anymore.  
  
"What's going on?" Kurama asked.  
  
Sakura looked down at her lap and clasped her hands together. "Cahadras. Her mother was murdered by her older brother. Her mother was a very good and kind person. Cahadras loved her dearly and after her murder, Cahadras never really trusted anyone. She hates it when people talk about her, none of us even say anything about her, it's to sad to bring up. Shinma and I knew her, she always welcomed us with open arms. Cahadras has been through alot, but she doesn't like to talk about it because she hates to be pitied." Sakura's voice cracked at the last part and she shoke her head a little bit.  
  
Botan gasped. "That's horrible. Why would her brother kill their mother."  
  
"Because he's a sick bastard. He just killed her for the hell of it, no real reason." Shinma said. "I always hated him."  
  
No one said anything for awhile. About 15 minutes later the door opened and Cahadras stepped in. She didn't look any different, but her eyes looked hurt and sad.  
  
"Go." Cahadras aaid plainly.  
  
Sakura looked at her sadly. "Cahadras..."  
  
"I said go!" She snapped.  
  
Sakura jumped a bit then nodded. She turned back and got onto the road. Cahadras crossed her arms and looked out the window. Shinma crawled on the floor of the van next to her and layed her head on Cahadras' knee. Cahadras tensed but relaxed when she noticed it was her friend.  
  
Hiei looked at the girl and it brought up memories of his past. He never had a mother, all he really had of her was her tear gem.  
  
~Stop staring at me~ It was Cahadras' voice in Hiei's head.  
  
~I told you about feelings before, they only bring you down~  
  
~Shut up. Do you know what it feels like to lose your mother~  
  
~...~  
  
~I asked you a question. Do you~  
  
~I never knew my mother really~  
  
~She abandoned you~  
  
~You can say that~  
  
~Have you ever lost anyone that you cared about more than anything else, then suddenly they were taken away from you and you could do nothing about it~  
  
Hiei stalled ~No~  
  
~That's what I thought. You have no idea of the pain and hurt I've been through. You couldn't even start to understand it~  
  
~Yeah, I just can't understand it. I was abandoned for what I am and never really even had a family~  
  
~What about Yukina~  
  
~You know that she doesn't know that I'm her brother. Atleast you knew where you came from instead of being thrown out like trash~  
  
~This conversation is over~  
  
Hiei looked at Cahadras but Cahadras continued looking out the window. He then caught his mistake. 'I told her, I told her my past. I've been around these damn ningens to long, their ways of thinking are distroying my own. Damn it all.'  
  
~  
  
A/N~ So some of Hiei's emoitions come out as well.   
  
REVIEW!!! 


	14. Arriving

A/N~ Hello children, how are you today? I'm just hanging out at home, sick as hell and can barely talk. All in all, a good day. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~ Pretend Your Someone Else Arriving ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shinma whined.  
  
"No." Sakura said boredly.  
  
"How bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"I just said no! Shut up! You're driving me insane!"  
  
Shinma crossed her arms and nodded. "Then my mission in life is complete." She said proudly as Sakura hit her head against the steering wheel.  
  
"What did I ever do wrong." Sakura whined, still hitting her head repeatedly against the wheel. "What Gods did I upset. I'm sorry, so sorry." She then started apologizing to every single God and Goddess.  
  
"I think you drove her insane." Botan said.  
  
"Cool." Shinma cheered.  
  
Yusuke looked at the Kitsune girl. "I think she was insane way before we got here."  
  
Cahadras nodded. "She was."  
  
"Sakura." Kurama said.  
  
"I'm sorry Venus. I'm sorry Mercury. I'm sorry..." Sakura continued as she kept hitting her head.  
  
"Sakura." Kurama repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry Jupiter."  
  
Kurama sighed. He then grabbed the wheel and steared as Sakura hit her head against it. "Sakura, can you please stop doing that?"  
  
"Why should I?" Sakura asked then started apologizing to the Gods again.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself and no one wants that."  
  
Shinma pocked her head in-between the two seats and grinned evilly at Kurama. "Is it we or is it you?" Her grin grew more evil by the moment.  
  
Sakura stopped hitting her head and looked at Kurama along with Shinma for an answer. Kurama was a little shocked by the question and blinked in surprise a couple of times. His cheeks turned a slight pink and he opened his mouth but for once he was lost for words. He quickly closed his mouth and looked out of the window. Shinma turned her attention to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, how sweet, he cares for you so much that he's lost for words." Shinma now had the master of all evil grins.  
  
Sakura growled at Shinma then turned her attention to the road but not before Shinma caught a slight blush grace her cheeks. Shinma fell on her back laughing at the two.  
  
"It's...haha...so funny cause...hehe." Shinma couldn't finish because her laughter had grown and now she was holding her sides from the pain that had formed.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." Kuwabara said. "You gotta be pretty stupid to think that's funny." He then looked at Cahadras, expecting to be slammed against the side for insulting her friend. Instead he saw her staring out the window, her head propped up on her hand, ignoring the world and lost in her own. Kuwabara gave a sigh of relief. He was safe, for now.  
  
No Kuwabara bashing also surprised Hiei. Why was there no free show? He looked at Cahadras and was about to say something but decided against it because of the sad, distant look on her face.  
  
'Mother.' Cahadras thought sadly. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I was so weak. If only I wasn't a weak 5-year- old, then that bastard never would have been able to kill you and father. Please, please forgive me.' Cahadras leaned her forehead against the windshield and closed her eyes tightly, not letting the tears run down her face.  
  
Botan looked sadly and the fire/kitsune apparition. She felt sympathy for the girl but had no way of showing it and she doubted that she would want any sympathy from anyone.  
  
Yusuke was busying himself while looking through the box of movies. "Trigun, Inu Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin." He muttered to himself. "Damn, don't you have any good movies."  
  
Shinma stopped laughing and smack Yusuke in the back of the head. "Those are good movies, you understand?"  
  
Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. "Why is everyone picking on me today?"  
  
"Because you disserve it Urameshi." Kuwabara laughed stupidly. His laughter was cut short as Yusuke threw himself at him and started punching.  
  
"Look at them go!" Shinma cheered and watched the fight.  
  
"Yo, we're almost there." Sakura said from the front.  
  
"It doesn't look like there are any turnoffs around here." Kurama pointed out.  
  
Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Whoever said anything about turnoffs?" Suddenly she jerked the car to the side of the road, cutting of 3 cars and making them skid to a halt, and started driving through the field that was on the side of the road.  
  
Kurama gaped at her. "You are completely insane."  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "Tell me something I don't know. Chipmunk!" She yelled and swerved to dodge the small rodent.  
  
Botan put her head in her hands. "We're going to die."  
  
"You said that last time and nothing happened." Shinma pointed out. "Besides, out here is safer then it was out on the highway."  
  
"I guess you have a point there." Botan sighed and Shinma continued watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fight.  
  
The van suddenly jerked to a stop and everyone lunged forward.  
  
"You think you could of warned us?!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Nope." Sakura said, jumping out of the van and stretching and soon everyone was outside also.  
  
They were in a small town, a house here and there but all of them had been abandoned and no one walked the quiet streets. Sakura and Shinma smiled at each other and ran up to an old, blue, Victorian style house with trees in the front and backyard.  
  
"Where are we?" Botan asked.  
  
Cahadras looked around at the familiar surroundings. "This is where Shinma and Sakura lived before Shinma's parents were killed. They like to come up here now and then."  
  
"Oh." Botan said and walked up to the house.  
  
Shinma and Sakura had ripped the boards that covered the front door and walked inside.  
  
"Come on." Cahadras said and walked up the old stairs inside. The group followed her. Inside, Botan was looking at pictures that hung from the wall, Cahadras was sitting on a windowsill, and Shinma and Sakura were sitting in the middle of the family room looking at a large book. Hiei went and sat on the windowsill next to Cahadras, Yusuke and Kuwabara joined Botan in looking at the pictures on the wall and Kurama sat down in front of Shinma and Sakura.  
  
"Look." Sakura said and flipped the book around that held photos. "That's Shinma's folks." She said pointing to a happy couple. The woman was very beautiful and the man was handsome, he couldn't tell who was inu youkai and who was human. Sakura turned the page and pointed to a beautiful woman with long black hair with a man with blonde, almost silver hair. "Those, those are my parents."  
  
Kurama studied them a bit. Shinma had looked like both of her parents but Sakura didn't have any characteristics either of them. "You don't much look like either of them."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I know, them and my brothers use to make fun of me because they all had either silver or black hair and here I come with cheery red hair. Momma use to always say that when I was born and they saw the red hair she said that there was no way I could be theirs, and the fact that I didn't cry when my brothers all came out screaming their heads off."  
  
"What about your sister."  
  
Sakura ran her hand through her hair, a sign that she was thinking about something. "Well, my sister was beautiful, my clan said that she was an angel instead of a kitsune. She could have been, she was beautiful, had a beautiful voice, and was always smiling. I always thought she was an angel until she died, angles can't die, but she did." Sakura flipped the page over again to show a small smiling girl with cheery red hair and emerald green eyes in the arms of a girl who had the same facial structures but was much older with long silver hair, two silver fox ears, a silver fox tail, and aqua eyes who was also smiling. "That's my big sis, Yoko, I told you she was beautiful, did I not. My dad was always amazed with ningen items, especially cameras. I had one hell of a weird family." Sakura laughed.  
  
"How come you and your sister look alike but neither of you look like your parents?" Kurama asked.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure. My mom never looked like her parents. My grandmother didn't either and so on. I guess the girls were always special."  
  
Shinma pushed Sakura. "You, special. Ha."  
  
"That's cold, real cold."  
  
~  
  
A/N~ Well, there's another chapter. How very special like. 


	15. It's Time

A/N~ Sorry for the hella long update but hey I'm updating. Uh, yay.  
  
Disclaimer~ What do you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Pretend Your Someone Else It's Time ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are all of these people?" Botan thought aloud.  
  
"You're asking me why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I was asking myself."  
  
"It's not healthy to talk to yourself."  
  
"I talk to myself." Shinma said who was standing behind them. The pair jumped and whipped around, seeing Shinma smiling sweetly.  
  
"As I said before." Yusuke mumbled. "It's not healthy, just look at her."  
  
Shinma stuck her tongue out at Yusuke and then looked at Botan. "So you wanna know the people, huh? Botan nodded. "Well." Shinma said pointing to pictures. "That's me and Sakura when we were little, way back in the day. That's Cahadras sleeping in a tree. She doesn't like pictures that much, not really sure why." Shinma continued to point the pictures out to the two people.  
  
Cahadras looked up lazily at the bodies scattered around the room. She sighed in content and closed her eyes peacefully.  
  
(Hey, remember that ~.~ mean telepathic. Do you remember from last time, well do you, DO YOU!?)  
  
~I see you have left your state of depression Cahadras.~  
  
~Oh shut up Hiei, no one asked you.~  
  
~Just because no one asked me doesn't mean that I'll keep quiet.~  
  
~Nosy aren't we.~  
  
~Not exactly.~  
  
~Hiei, that makes me think you care. How very touching.~  
  
Hiei leaned over and glared at Cahadras who still lay in her windowsill peacefully with her eyes closed but barely noticeable was a small, satisfied smirk on her lips. Hiei growled, grabbed her foot and pulled her off the sill. Cahadras fell to the floor with a loud thump and she glared daggers at Hiei. Cahadras growled and dived at Hiei, throwing both of them backwards. The impact smashed the window and broke the wood boards and both of them feel outside fighting.  
  
"There they go again." Sakura sighed, not looking up from the photo album.  
  
"It seems so." Kurama said.  
  
"I say they stop acting childish, get married and have children already, it's gonna happen sooner or later."  
  
"Quite a hypothesis, where did you think of it."  
  
"Hn, hypothesis, that ain't no guess, that's the strait truth. You and I both know it."  
  
Kurama nodded. "It does seem that way, more or less."  
  
"Now there's only one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How in Hells are we gonna get Cahadras into a wedding dress."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I think you're getting a little to far ahead of yourself, Sakura."  
  
"Yeah, I probably am."  
  
"Hey, where's all the food in here?" Kuwabara asked, coming from the kitchen.  
  
"This house has been abandoned for a year, do you really think that there would be food in here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"What did you say Urameshi!?"  
  
"Do you need me to repeat it. I called you an idiot."  
  
"You're dead Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled and charged at Yusuke. In seconds punches were being thrown and Shinma and Botan had to dodge many of them.  
  
"Come on." Botan said and grabbed Shinma's arm, dragging her into the living room with Kurama and Sakura.  
  
Botan sat down on the old, worn out couch and Shinma looked out the busted window where Cahadras and Hiei were still fighting.  
  
"Did you two know that." Shinma began but was cut off.  
  
"We know." Kurama and Sakura said in unison.  
  
"Well, at least they don't fight when they say things in unison." Botan said gratefully. "One pair is enough, I probably couldn't live if there we're two."  
  
"Wait, aren't you already dead?" Shinma asked.  
  
"I'm a Ferry."  
  
"Doesn't that make you dead?"  
  
Botan shrugged. She really didn't want to get into it at the moment. "I'll explain later."  
  
"Later?" Shinma whined. "That's along time. It could be days, or weeks."  
  
"Or years." Sakura pointed out.  
  
Shinma fell to the floor dramatically. "Years, I won't survive."  
  
"Drama queen." Sakura muttered.  
  
"I know." Shinma said sitting up. "Well, at least there's no one in this town to see those two fighting."  
  
"Which reminds me." Kurama said. "Your files said that you two moved to New York City, not a small town like this."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Looks like they were wrong, we moved out here and then moved into the city when Shinma's parents were killed."  
  
Suddenly Hiei flew into the room and slammed against the wall. A split second later Cahadras jumped inside and tackled Hiei back into the wall. The fight was now moved inside.  
  
"Look at them go!" Shinma cheered.  
  
"Yes, very exciting." Sakura said. She snapped her fingers and a bag of gummy bears fell into her lap. Her and Kurama started to munch on them while watching the show.  
  
"Sakura." Shinma whined.  
  
"Oh, sorry Shinma-chan." Sakura apologized. She snapped her fingers and a bag of gummy bears dropped into Shinma's lap, which she shared with Botan.  
  
Botan sighed. "Two fights in one room."  
  
"Actually, Hiei and Cahadras are fighting in the living room and Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting in the hall." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Shhh., I'm watching the show." Shinma shushed them and everyone watched the entertainment.  
  
~45 Minutes Later~  
  
"Got any 5's?" Shinma asked.  
  
"Go fish." Botan said.  
  
Shinma picked up a card and scrunched her nose. "Damn, I hate fish, they smell really, really bad."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Sakura yelled and through down her cards. "They've been fighting for almost an hour. Now it's old."  
  
"If you have any suggestions on how to cease their fighting." Kurama said. "Then I'm all ears."  
  
Sakura thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. Two boxes of sweet snow dropped 5 feet away from the 2 fighting fire demons and before the boxes could hit the ground both of them were digging in.  
  
Botan pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What about them?"  
  
Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, I don't do porn magazines."  
  
"Wait." Shinma said. "Doesn't Kuwabara loves cats?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yo, Kuwabara!" Shinma yelled. "There's a mother cat and her kitties outside."  
  
Kuwabara jumped out of the fight he was in and ran outside quickly in hopes of petting the cats.  
  
"Hey, there's no cats out here." The group heard in the house, and of course belonged to no other than Kuwabara.  
  
"There out there somewhere. You just have to look. We just saw them, right guys." Sakura yelled outside.  
  
"Yeah." Cahadras and Shinma agreed.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Kurama said.  
  
"It always is." Hiei said throwing the empty box of sweet snow over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn, and I was getting a workout too." Yusuke said stretching his arms.  
  
A beeping sound echoed through the room and everyone looked at its source. Botan.  
  
"That's me." Botan smiled and left the room, walking into the kitchen. She pulled the communicator from her pocket and flipped it open. Koenma's face showed up on the screen.  
  
"Hello Koenma sir." Botan greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Botan."  
  
"The mission is going quite well and."  
  
"Yes, yes, I expected that. To get to the point Botan, I have made my choice."  
  
Botan's smile dropped. "Choice?"  
  
"Yes. You and the rest of the group will bring the three back to me as soon as possible. When I say as soon as possible I mean today or early tomorrow. Do you understand Botan?"  
  
Botan nodded weakly. Her mouth was to dry to speak  
  
"Good." Koenma said and his face disappeared.  
  
Botan leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting on the floor. She put her head in her hands and threw the communicator against the counter. The talking that was heard in the other room stopped.  
  
"Botan." Shinma's voice called. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No." Botan whispered to herself, so quiet that not even the girl's sensitive ears could pick up on it. "It's not okay."  
  
~  
  
A/N~ Okay, there's another chapter and we're coming to an end. The next chapter should be the last. Well, with that said, we're practically done. Isn't that nice? Ja. 


	16. Parting

A/N~ Well, this is the last chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer~ This is my last disclaimer *sob* Just go back to the other damn disclaimers. If you're really stupid to think that I own YYH then you're truly a fool.  
  
^_^  
  
"Cahadras." Koenma said glaring at the girl named. "Though we do not have your files we do however have proof that you destroyed them which is a serious offence."  
  
Cahadras rolled her eyes at the young ruler.  
  
"Hn." She said earning a glare from Hiei.  
  
"Shinma." Koenma turned his attention to her. "Avoiding arrest, stealing, and thanks to your friend over there, we don't know what other offences you have against you."  
  
Shinma smirked.  
  
"Sucks to be you. Ain't my problem you don't know how to hold security around this place."  
  
"And Sakura. Stealing, walking around in the ningen world in your demon form, forcing us to whip the memory from dozens of peoples minds."  
  
"But it was fun." Sakura defended.  
  
"And for killing a detective."  
  
"I didn't kill no fucking detective you bastard! Get your fucking facts strait! You have no proof what so ever that I did it!" She screamed.  
  
"Koenma sir." Botan said. "We've been with them for awhile now and I don't think she did kill him. From her story, she was just trying to get away when something killed him. She was much to young to even hurt an expert detective. It's all just a misunderstanding I'm sure."  
  
Koenma looked at Botan for a moment before returning his gaze back to the kitsune girl.  
  
"Nether the less I still have to."  
  
"I got a deal." Sakura said and walked p to his desk. She placed her hands on the surface and leaned forward. "You find proof that I killed him and I will personally led myself to Spirit Prison. So tell me, where's the proof?"  
  
Koenma blinked at her. He didn't think that it would be this difficult.  
  
"We don't have any proof."  
  
Shinma whistled.  
  
"So you trying to put my friend in prison for no reason at all. This is worse then school. Are you guys just running around in circles or something?"  
  
Sakura smiled and walked over to Shinma and Cahadras.  
  
"No proof means that I'm free to leave."  
  
"They got ya there toddler." Yusuke said.  
  
"Fine, since there is no proof for the murder I will not charge her for it. However, you three still have charges which I have to punish you for."  
  
"And what is this punishment?" Cahadras asked.  
  
Koenma thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I have decided to put all three of you on probation."  
  
Shinma and Sakura's mouths dropped.  
  
"Probation?!" They both screamed. "Why don't you just kill us now?"  
  
"They don't take well to being under control." Cahadras muttered. "Besides, the cops already have them under probation."  
  
"It's either probation or you can spend you time in prison." Koenma said.  
  
Shinma slapped her hand over Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Probation's just fine. Besides Sakura, no one wants to see any of your brothers who are in there."  
  
Sakura glared at her before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh.  
  
Shinma yelped and jumped back, nursing her violated hand.  
  
"There all dead." Sakura informed. "All twenty-three of my brothers dead, and one sister."  
  
"Twenty-three?" Kurama asked. "Your file only said you had four brothers."  
  
"Really? Nope, I have twenty-three. The ones you saw were probably the ones who weren't in prison." Sakura said sending a glare at Koenma.  
  
"Twenty-five kids. You have a big family." Yusuke said.  
  
"No I don't. They're all dead. I'm alone. Well, I do have Shinma but no one cares about her."  
  
"Hey!" Shinma yelled and punched Sakura in the back of the head.  
  
Koenma looked around.  
  
"Since we're through here, you all can leave now." Koenma said. "Oh yes, you three, we'll be keeping an eye on you."  
  
Sakura visibly shuddered. "I don't like being watched." She looked at Shinma who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Don't look at me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sakura put her hands over her eyes before running out of the room.  
  
"She hates being stared at." Shinma laughed and followed her.  
  
The rest of the group stared blankly at the door before following. Those two really had something wrong with them.  
  
Botan smiled brightly when she saw Shinma and Sakura talking in the hall.  
  
"So what are you three going to do now?"  
  
"We're going back to Vegas. My home." Sakura said. "Don't know about Cahadras. She'll probably run around Makai now that none of us are being chased down."  
  
Cahadras nodded. "Being in a small room is no way to live."  
  
Hiei silently agreed with her. How everyone else stayed in a box was beyond him.  
  
"Why aren't you going back to New York?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We like Vegas better." Shinma said.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Besides, I can't stay in New York, there aren't enough casinos and I need casinos. I need the lights, the noise, and shiny things. I just like it more there."  
  
'Those apartments are annoying too. Way too small and they don't allow animals. We'll probably buy a small house or something in the ghetto with plenty of drive-bys."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at her.  
  
Sakura put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Of course Shinma-chan, whatever you want. Come on Cahadras, we'll go with you to Makai just for the hell of it."  
  
Cahadras nodded and started walking off.  
  
"If you guys are ever in Vegas, look us up." Sakura said and followed Cahadras.  
  
Shinma ran after them and gave a quick wave.  
  
"Bye."  
  
The three girls turned a corner where a bright light flashed into the hallway.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Botan asked.  
  
"I say we go to Vegas now." Yusuke said.  
  
"Now?" Kuwabara said. "Why now?"  
  
"They have strip clubs down there." Yusuke grinned pervertedly.  
  
"Figures." Hiei muttered. "Who didn't see that coming."  
  
"What? It's a good idea."  
  
~Owari~  
  
^_^  
  
Well there you go. It's over and done. Yay! I've also decided to make a sequel, which will have some fun, violent fighting. Ja ne. 


End file.
